la familia es la familia
by rakeloka
Summary: Uno nunca puede renunciar a sus verdaderas raíces y mas cuando tarde o temprano, estás te acaban encontrando, aun que preferirías morir, antes de ser uno se ellos. UA. GxCC, VxB
1. Prólogo

Hola ¿qué tal?, pues aquí me tenéis después de tanto tiempo…..jejejej, y es que andaba bastante liadilla…ufff mi vida es un caos jejeje, pero del bueno, gracias a dios (mucho trabajo y estudio!!). Pues nada que la inspiración sobre esta historia ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía por así decirlo a escribirla, más que nada por si no podía terminarla y cosas así. Pero gracias a una personita (y ella sabe quién es, además es autora en esta página y su fic por cierto me encanta, es genial), me animó mucho con un comentario, en uno de mis fic, y gracias a ella me vino el torrente de inspiración. Desde aquí muchas gracias un besazo wapa: MUUUAKKK!! Bueno no soy muy buena haciendo resúmenes, prefiero que descubráis leyendo, porque así no desvelo nada y mayor son las sorpresas jejeje. Solo puedo decir que es una UA (es que parece que a mí solo me gustan las UA jejej), de nuestra época, en la que encontrareis, acción, violencia (ojo!), lemon (ojo!, otra vez) y por supuesto romance. Habrá parejas, como no, la pareja prota será Goku and Chichí, por supuesto. Pero……esta vez, también voy a escribir sobre Vegeta y Bulma (y eso no quiere decir que me haya cambiado de bando eh? Jejej), ya que si no, los acontecimientos de esta historia, no podrían suceder, tal y como tengo pensado que sucedan. En fin, que os dejo con el prólogo haber si os gusta. Es un Poquitín largo, pero así os ambientáis más en la historia. Como he dicho antes estoy bastante liadilla y no sé con qué frecuencia actualizaré, pero tenerme paciencia OK?. Me despido solamente pidiéndoos reviews tanto buenos como malos Ok?, quedamos en eso. Un besazo muy fuerte y que disfrutéis.

**PRÓLOGO**

-¡¡Ahhh Dios mío ya son las diez !!, ¡¡Tenía que estar despierta hace dos horas!!-. Decía, una alterada chica morena, sobre su cama. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y semi tapaba su rostro, lo cual no le facilitaba divisar el dichoso despertador, que no paraba de sonar. A tientas y moviendo sus manos muy deprisa, por fin pudo encontrarlo.

-Vale, nota mental….."Comprar otro despertador, ¡porque este es una mierda!"…..¡¡SE RETRASA DOS HORAS DE CUANDO ESTÁ PROGRAMADO!!-. Dijo la chica furiosa, mientras estrellaba el aparato contra la pared haciéndolo mil pedazos.

-Ufff, veamos a que me da tiempo hacer hoy con la cantidad de cosas que me urgen-.Pensó la chica, aun desde su cama, mientras que con una mano, retiraba el cabello de su rostro y bostezaba después.

Tras ducharse, vestirse y asearse, recogió su largo cabello, en una baja cola de caballo. Dejando libre dos finos mechones alrededor de su rostro, peinó por último su flequillo, y ya estaba lista.

-En fin, son las 11:00 am-. Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. -Voy a mirar mi lista de cosas pendientes para saber por donde tengo que empezar-. Dijo la chica levantando un dedo de forma decidida, mientras se dirigía a la nevera, en la cual estaba colgada (con un imán) la susodicha lista.

-Ummm…..veamos_:"Entrevista a chicas, para posible compañera de apartamento y coinquilina, a las 11:30 am"_-. Dijo leyendo la nota en voz alta muy cerca de su cara. –"11:30 am"…….¡¡11:30 am!!...¡¡ESO ES DENTRO DE MEDIA HORA!!-. Dijo histérica, mientras corría a por una fregona y paños, para dejar el apartamento totalmente impoluto y perfecto (más de lo que ya estaba).

-Bien….ya todo está listo-. Dijo limpiando el sudor de su frente, mientras miraba el bonito y "muy limpio" apartamento con satisfacción. -Ya solo me queda esperar a que llamen a la puerta las primeras candidatas, y empezar con las entrevistas-.

La mañana fue pasando al igual que las "seis" primeras candidatas que vieron el anuncio en el periódico. Y a las que la morena entrevistó sin convencerles demasiado.

Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, ya que no podía meter a cualquiera en su casa. En primer lugar, deberían ser compatibles y respetar "ciertas normas" (que quedaron muy claras en el anuncio) a las cuales ella le daba gran importancia:

"_Importantísimo y por encima de todo, la nueva compañera tendría que ser muy limpia y pulcra". _Así como ordenada y buena en las tareas domésticas (aun que ella solita se valía para todo). Tendría que saber cocinar, planchar, fregar…….y todo lo que hace una buena ama de casa, como ella. Las otras cualidades, serian datos de menos importancia (simpatía, buen carácter….) que valoraría en las entrevistas, cara a cara.

Ya eran la una del medio día y las más de 15 chicas que se presentaron para vivir en aquel ático en el centro: _"con ventanales al exterior en todas las habitaciones, salón, cocina, gran terraza, dos dormitorios, calefacción, aire acondicionado, plaza de garaje, piscina y buenas vistas"_, eran HORRIBLES.

Ninguna de las chicas convenció a la propietaria del apartamento, para ser la elegida. Cuando una era muy antipática y estirada, la otra era una chica de moral _"cuestionable"_, u otra era una desordenada y ¡¡sucia!!...por favor, eso sí que no. Hasta un chico tuvo el descaro de presentarse a la entrevista, mandando de ante mano, el perfil de una supuesta chica la cual ni existía……..un tal "Yancha" creo.

-¡Qué descarado! ¡¿Cómo es que se atrevió a venir?!.- Pensó la chica. -Y encima me dice mirándome de arriba abajo de forma lujuriosa: _"Tu y yo seguro que nos llevaríamos muy muy bien"-._ Dijo torciendo el gesto, mientras que miraba el perfil de la última chica que contestó a su anuncio, y estaba por llegar.

-Qué difícil es esto, creo que hoy no tendré suerte-. Pensó la chica suspirando con la mirada perdida, cuando de repente se sobresaltó dando un brinco, al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

_**DING, DONG**_

-Sí, ahora mismo voy-. Dijo elevando la voz, mientras giraba el pomo.

-Hola ¿qué tal?-. Dijo muy risueña una atractiva chica de pelo azul, vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta de gran escote, la cual no agradó de primeras a la chica morena que la esperaba dentro del apartamento.

-Hola, mi nombre es Chichí. Tú debes de ser Bulma, ¿verdad?-. Dijo Chichí de forma muy educada, mientras extendía una mano para saludarla.

-Así es. Encantada-. Dijo Bulma Correspondiendo al saludo.

-Bien, siéntate y comencemos-. Dijo Chichí señalando una silla enfrente de sí misma, mientras agarraba papel y lápiz para comenzar con las preguntas. -Bueno, pues según tu perfil, eres una chica de 24 años, que trabaja como empresaria…. ¿Cual es tu negocio?-. Preguntó de repente la morena, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

-Tengo un gimnasio-. Contestó la chica de pelo azul. -Bueno en verdad yo estudié otra cosa. Terminé mis estudios hace dos años. Soy ingeniera técnica en mecánica industrial y química biológica……todo eso lo estudié en cuatro años. Hice dos cursos por año, porque me aburría mucho. ¡Quería terminar cuanto antes!...jejeje, la mayoría de la gente tarda hasta doce años o más, en sacarse esas dos carreras a la vez…..si es que llegan a terminarlas-. Dijo girando los ojos. -Tengo matrícula de honor, y beca en la universidad de Harvard de los Estados Unidos, donde realicé mis estudios, siendo de las primeras de mi promoción, por supuesto….En fin, que dejando de hablar de mis títulos académicos, porque esto no es una entrevista de trabajo ¿verdad?-. Dijo Bulma sonriendo. -Creí que montar un gimnasio sería algo más rentable, y así no tendría que irme al extranjero, porque ¡¡adoro esta ciudad!!-. Terminó añadiendo la chica.

-Ammmm……eso, eso está muy bien-. Dijo Chichí muy impresionada, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos como platos. -¿Cómo era tu apellido?...es que aquí en la ficha veo que no está…..no lo pusiste creo….o puede que a mí se me haya borrado. El caso es que no lo tengo. ¿Me lo podrías decir?-. Dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Emmmm…..sí, si……mi apellido es Brief.….Brie….Briementon….sí, es Briementon.- Dijo Bulma muy nerviosa.

- ¿Brief?-. Preguntó Chichí sin mucha importancia, mientras escribía el apellido de la chica en un folio.

- ¡¡No!!, no, no, no…..he dicho Briementon, no Brief….yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos jejeje-. Dijo riendo aun más nerviosa que antes, haciendo señales con las manos en forma de negación. Mi apellido es Briementon…..Bulma Briementon. Dijo afirmando con la cabeza de forma frenética. –No quiero que sepa quién soy, ni quien es mi familia. Quiero independizarme y que me elija por meritos propios, no por ser una Brief .- Pensaba la chica de pelo azul.

- Ammmm…. ¡Vale!, era por saberlo, por saber tu apellido. En fin, bueno Bulma (lo más importante)…… ¿Qué tal te desenvuelves con las tareas domésticas?-. Dijo Chichí con gesto de rotundidad.

- Bueno……pues en mi casa los criad….ehh, que diga, los "cristales", si los cristales de mi casa, siempre estaban muy limpios y relucientes…..¡me gusta limpiar los cristales!…..jejejej-. Dijo riendo de forma nerviosa. – Casi meto la pata y digo "criados"-. Pensó mientras resoplaba con alivio.

- ¡Ahh que bien! Los cristales de las ventanas y demás, es lo más difícil que quedé perfecto de una casa. Entonces veo que te gusta realizar las tareas del hogar, ¿no?-. Preguntó Chichí con entusiasmo.

- Ehhh…..sí, ¡si, si, si!- Dijo Bulma mintiendo.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Así que también serás muy ordenada y maniática de la limpieza!... ¿verdad?-. Decía la morena dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo, mientras que Bulma (con un poco de miedo) afirmaba con la cabeza. – ¿Te confieso un secreto?...¡¡Yo también soy una maniática de la limpieza y el orden!!...jejejej-. Dijo Chichí como si estuviera perturbada.

- Claro, eso está muy bien…..también, también soy muy buena cocinera ¿sabes?- Dijo la chica de pelo azul cínicamente, creyéndose su propia mentira.

-¡Genial!-. Dijo Chichí más que complacida. En fin, te hablaré un poco de mi, ¿no crees?. Pues yo tengo 20 años y vine de Japón hace escasamente dos semanas, en las cuales llevo instalada en este apartamento. Mi familia sigue allí, pero la mitad de mis raíces son de aquí, ya que mi difunta madre, era italiana, y decidí venir a Roma para conocer la otra parte de mi vida. En Tokio, era profesora de taichí, pero ahora no tengo trabajo. ¡Sólo llevó dos semanas viviendo en Roma! jejejej-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¡¡Que qué?!...¿me estás diciendo que viniste hace dos semanas y que además no tienes trabajo?...¡¡Cómo puedes entonces permitirte el vivir aquí?!...¿Cómo conseguiste un apartamento enfrente del "coliseo"?... ¡¡No sabes lo costoso y rematadamente cara que es esta zona?!.-. Dijo Bulma casi gritando muy sorprendida, siendo consciente de que aun que ella era multimillonaria, alguien normal no podía permitirse vivir en un apartamento así, casi por la cara. -Además en tu anuncio decías que el alquiler era solo 200 euros……Me llamo la atención que fuese tan barato-. Le pregunto a Chichí con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué?...jejeje, no vayas a pensar que esto es una trampa o algo así jeje. Si, efectivamente el precio del alquiler que cobro son 200 euros al mes…..no a la semana ni al día, ni nada de eso jejeje, tranquila puedes creerme. Con ese dinero da perfectamente para pagar las facturas de luz, teléfono, agua, internet……Por cierto, la propietaria soy yo. Vivir sola es algo que no soporto y odio, por eso empecé a buscar compañera. Adquirí este apartamento porque……porque…..-Dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa, buscando alguna excusa. Es una herencia…..sí, una herencia, lo herede de mi abuelo materno. No es que yo sea millonaria o algo así….jejej, te imaginas que viniera de una importantísima familia de Japón ejejej, que tontería seria esa jejejje-. Decía la chica un poco nerviosa, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo Bulma sonriéndole a Chichí. -Bueno supongo que tendré que esperar a que me llames o algo así, ¿verdad?, para decirme si me has elegido ¿no?...como en las entrevistas de trabajo.- Dijo Bulma encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues la verdad es que……no hace falta….¡Puedes instalarte cuando quieras!. Bienvenida nueva "compi"…..Dijo Chichí extendiendo una mano.

-¡¡En serio?!...¡¡Qué bien!!.- Gritaba Bulma, mientras daba saltos de alegría. -Pues si te parece bien, mañana empezamos ya con la mudanza ¿no?-. Dijo agarrando las manos de Chichí, mientras aun daba pequeños saltitos.

-Pues a mí me da igual, como tú quieras-. Dijo Chichí muy contenta por la buena elección y por la alegría de su nueva inquilina.

La noche había hecho su aparición sobre la preciosa ciudad de Roma, cubriendo el cielo azul de la mañana, con un manto más oscuro lleno de estrellas. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de aquel apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, en una fábrica "de harina" abandonada, se encontraban un grupo de hombres. Cuatro, para ser exactos. Dos de ellos le propinaban una salvaje paliza, (con tortura incluida) a un hombre que estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla, que gritaba y aullaba de dolor fuertemente, mientras que el cuarto hombre miraba la escena un poco más alejado, entre las sombras, con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su cara.

-Ya está bien, estoy harto de tanta sangre. No quiero que me salpique y arruine mi fabuloso traje de "Armani" -. Dijo con voz apática, el individuo que se encontraba alejado de los demás, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta, una pistola, que disparó haciendo blanco en la frente del hombre torturado.

-Pero esto no es justo, yo aun no me había divertido con el del todo-. Dijo girándose hacia las sombras, un hombre, alto y muy corpulento, que no tenía ni rastro de pelo en su cabeza, pero si en el rostro; luciendo una espesa barba y bigote.

-Me da igual, ya estoy cansado de tantos jueguecitos. Llevamos horas aquí…..creo que ya le hemos dado su merecido a este gusano. Yo no soy tan pueril como vosotros-. Dijo de forma altiva, dejándose ver, iluminado por el único foco que proyectaba luz, en toda la fábrica.

- Lo sabemos. Eso es algo de lo que no tenemos ni una duda, ya que nosotros somos los que siempre hacemos el trabajo sucio y nos llenamos las manos de sangre…..literalmente. Tu solo te dedicas a quedarte ahí parado y mirar nuestras torturas, mientras que consumes "coca" o cualquier otra droga…..¡¡Eres un asqueroso sádico de mierda!!.-. Dijo furioso y levantándose para atacar, el otro hombre que no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ahora. Su estatura era también la de un tipo alto y tenía el cabello oscuro, muy largo y encrespado.

-Tranquilo Raditz, deja de hacer el imbécil-. Dijo el hombre corpulento, sujetándolo por los hombros, para evitar que hiciese cualquier tontería.

-Lo sé Nappa, déjame, ya estoy más tranquilo, de verdad. No voy a hacer ninguna locura, pelearnos entre nosotros es una absurdez…….los miembros de una banda deben de respetarse unos a otros y hasta morir por otro miembro si fuera preciso…..-Dijo mirando hacia el suelo-. - Como hizo mi padre… -

Claro que debemos respetarnos unos a otros……¡¡Y más tienes que respetarme a mí!!...¡¡Incluso adorarme!! ¡¡A TU LIDER!! ¡¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!! ¡¡YA TE HUBIERA VACIADO EL CARGADOR EN LOS SESOS POR TU ATREVIMIENTO…….si no fuera porque eres uno de los míos. Pero eso no quita que seas castigado.- Dijo muy furioso, levantando de nuevo la pistola, para darle un balazo en la pierna y que aprendiera la lección.

-¡¡Espera Vegeta!! ¡¡No, no lo hagas!!.- Dijo Nappa, al chico que apretaba el gatillo, en dirección a Raditz. –Es que no te das cuenta que Raditz, está muy alterado por la reciente muerte de su padre…..de Bardock. Es por eso que dice tantas estupideces.- Dijo así, evitando que aquel hombre joven, de estatura mediana, pero con muy buena planta y pelo engominado de punta, disparara.

-A mí no me importa cómo se sienta este.- Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Raditz. -Mi padre también está muerto……y es por eso mismo, que yo soy el líder de esta banda ahora…..¡¡Y exijo respeto!! -. Dijo el muchacho muy alterado. No quiero saber nada mas de este asunto…..por hoy lo dejare pasar…..¡¡pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir ninguna insubordinación así!!...¡¡está claro?!. Necesito relajarme y quiero tomar algunas copas. Deshaceos del cadáver como podáis……por mí como si os lo queréis comer. –Dijo dando media vuelta montándose en su impresionante deportivo, mientras aceleraba, marchándose a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¡¡AGGGGGRRRR GRANDISMO HIJO DE PUTA…..COMO LE ODIO!!.- Decía Raditz colérico, mientras estrellaba una piedra, contra la oxidada y metálica puerta de la fábrica.

-Ya te he dicho que te tranquilices.- Decía Nappa, mientras cargaba a hombros el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre.-Yo también apreciaba….. y reconozco que las cosas iban mejor con "Don Vegeta" . Pero el falleció y nuestro nuevo líder es su hijo…..nos guste o no, no podemos hacer nada…."la familia es la familia".

-Sí, lo sé…..y también se que cada vez somos menos…ahora que también falta mi padre…."Los Saiyas" ya no somos ni la mitad de lo que éramos antes….esta banda se va poco a poco al garete-. Dijo Raditz con tristeza.

- Por cierto ¿ya hablaste con el notario?- Pregunto Nappa intrigado, mientras le ataba una pesada piedra con un cordel, a los pies del cadáver.

-Sí, ya estuve en la notaria. No te creas que mi padre me dejó una gran fortuna….todos sabemos que él era un hombre pobre.- Dijo ayudando a Nappa, agarrando por los brazos al cadáver. – Pero si me dejó una carta. El notario me dijo que la adjunto con el testamento hace varios años…..

-Yo también debería hacerme un testamento, con este trabajo nunca sabes cuándo llegará tu hora.-Dijo Nappa interrumpiendo a Raditz, mientras levantaba el cuerpo inerte del cadáver para lanzarlo al río.

-¿Quieres que te lo termine de contar o no?-. Dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos, después de lanzar el cadáver al agua. -Por lo visto, la carta contiene un secreto…..o una información no sé, algo que mi padre prefirió contarme después de morir. En fin, que aun tengo la carta en mi bolsillo y no he tenido el valor de abrirla para saber qué es lo que dice.

-Pues ¿a que esperas? ábrela, venga vamos……tiene que ser algo muy importante, ya que Bardock no era un hombre de secretos…..que yo sepa.- Dijo Nappa muy intrigado.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Raditz, sacando la carta de su bolsillo, procediendo a abrirla.

Después de un largo rato leyendo en silencio, la cara de Raditz, era todo un poema. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de la impresión y se movían muy deprisa, leyendo todas las líneas de la carta.

-¡¡Qué?!, ¡¡Qué dice?!... ¡¡Raditz por dios habla, di algo!!. Decía Nappa exasperado.

-Yo…..yo……tengo un hermano…..un hermano menor…..- Dijo Raditz, mirando a Nappa con expresión de asombro y desconcierto, mientras dejaba caer la carta al suelo.


	2. Incidencias

Bueno este capi es un poquitín más corto, prometo que para el fin de semana habrá un adelanto más. Es que he tenido una semana uffff….¿para qué contrala? os agobiaría a vosotros también jejejje. En fin aquí más detalles y la historia va tomando más color. Todavía falta un poco para que aparezca Goku y para que se encuentre con Chichí. Eso será en el próximo capi. Espero que os guste mi adelanto que trabajito me ha costado. Un beso y reviews por fi!. Por cierto, perdón por las palabras mal sonantes.

**Capitulo 1: Incidencias**

-¿Pero qué estará haciendo que no responde?-. Decía una muy molesta Bulma, mientras pulsaba una y otra vez, la tecla "rellamada" de su teléfono móvil.

Caminaba casi dando un paseo por las calles de la "ciudad eterna", cuando apunto de desistir en sus intentos, una voz contestó al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Sí?...¿Hola?, ¿Bulma eres tú?. -Dijo un chico con voz muy agradable.

-Sí, soy yo…. ¿¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo!? Te llevo llamando desde hace dos horas-. Dijo la chica de pelo azul, con tono de regaño.

-Es que estaba en la ducha….bueno, en verdad dándome un baño….ya sabes un baño de esos de espuma, con velitas, sales perfumadas y aromas…..como los que tu y yo nos damos de vez en cuando-. Dijo el chico en tono seductor y levantando una ceja, como si la chica pudiera verlo desde el teléfono.

-Ayyyy dios mío…. Dijo Bulma suspirando con fastidio-. Corta el rollo Yancha, ya sabes que me molesta mucho que tardes tanto en contestar, y más cuando te necesito.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Y para que me necesitabas?...Sabes de sobra que a estas horas estoy solito en casa…..Podrías haberme hecho una visita y compartir el baño conmigo…..- Seguía diciendo el chico en su línea.

-Jejejeje, no me hagas reír. Dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Yancha. No te hagas el "semental" conmigo y más después de lo que paso esta mañana…. ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde?-. Decía la chica de peli azul vacilonamente.

-Bulma cariño, ningún hombre puede seguir mas,…. ¡después de cuatro seguidos!…..es, es una ciencia. Me dejaste totalmente seco…. Eres una leona….eso no debe de ser sano ¿sabes?. Creo que deberías ir al médico; lo tuyo, nena no es normal…. ¿Quieres ver cómo tengo la espalda de arañazos? Jejejeej, eres una fiera, casi me han tenido que dar puntos por los surcos que me han hecho tus uñas-. Decía Yancha.

-Ya claro, que exagerado. El caso es que no pudiste y punto….Dijo esgrimiendo media sonrisa pícara, jugando al mismo juego que el chico. Me quedé insatisfecha….Quizás me busque a algún tipo que sea capaz de satisfacerme, y sea él quien me agote a mi-. Decía la chica sentándose en uno de los bancos de un inmenso parque lleno de árboles, cerca de "la fontana di Trevi". En fin, ya resolveremos "ese" asunto más tarde. De lo que quería hablarte es de otra cosa. ¿Sabes que ya tengo apartamento? ¡Dios esta genial!, en todo el centro. Mi compañera es algo neurótica y me da un poco de miedo .….parece buena chica. Pero el apartamento es precioso, si lo vieras…..bueno ya lo veras porque….¡Me instalo mañana!-. Decía la chica muy entusiasmada.

-¿Todavía sigues empecinada en lo mismo? Mira que eres cabezota, cuando te encaprichas de algo……- Decía Yancha cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡No es un capricho!-. Dijo la chica molesta por el comentario de su amigo. Ya te dije que quiero independizarme, vivir como una chica normal, y no como "hija de". Estoy harta de ser rica, tener dinero y venir de una familia acomodada, por la cual todas las puertas se me abren. No quiero que todo me sea tan fácil. Me gustaría experimentar lo que es ganarse las cosas por uno mismo; por su propio esfuerzo-. Dijo Bulma recriminando a Yancha. -Es por eso mismo que me he puesto a trabajar y ahora quiero vivir fuera de mi hogar, para empezar una nueva vida, como chica normal y corriente-.

-¿Por uno mismo?...Bulma, ¿con que dinero crees si no, que has montado el gimnasio, si no es con el dinero de tus padres?- Dijo el chico rebatiendo totalmente los argumentos de la chica.

-Ehhhh…..¡¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PIESES!!...¡¡No es ningún experimento del que tarde o temprano me cansare, ni tampoco…..¡¡NI TAMPOCO ES UN CAPRICHO!!.- Decía Bulma gritando al auricular, mientras cerraba de un fuerte golpe, su teléfono móvil con tapadera.

La chica furiosa, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, disponiéndose a cruzar la calle sin mirar por la ofuscación, cuando de repente un impresionante deportivo se cruzó en su camino.

A punto estuvo de atropellarla, si no fuera porque el coche freno bruscamente, haciendo que casi saliera el conductor por el salpicadero.

-¡¡PERO ES QUE NO VES POR DONDE VAS, MUJER ESTUPIDA!!.-. Dijo un rabioso hombre, por la ventanilla de su coche, a una Bulma muy asustada en el suelo.

La chica no contestaba, se sentía inmóvil y sin pulso, ya que hacia escasos 5 minutos, su vida pasó ante sus ojos. Solo una milésima faltó para ser arrollada, por aquel deportivo que llevaba una velocidad anormal, para ir en ciudad.

-¡¡ES QUE NO ME OYES?!...¡¡MUEVETE IDIOTA!!.- Dijo gritando y haciendo sonar la bocina. Estúpida…- Dijo entre dientes, bajándose del vehículo, ya que la mujer no reaccionaba.

-¡¡Tu!!...quítate de mi camino-. Dijo el chico agarrando a la chica en peso, para poder moverla colocándosela sobre su hombro, sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡¡GILIPOLLAS!!...¡¡CASI ME MATAS!!.- Dijo Bulma colérica, por fin reaccionando revolviéndose con rabia entre los brazos del chico.

-Ufff pero que escandalosa-. Pensó poniendo gesto desagradable. -¿Sabes?, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque si no, se me joderia el frontal del coche….y la sangre con restos humanos, es algo muy difícil de limpiar-. Le dijo a Bulma, aun sostenida por su agarre.

-¡¡SUELTAME!!.-. Dijo aun más rabiosa que antes, moviendo sus brazos muy deprisa, cuando de repente sus manos llegaron a rozar el rostro de aquel hombre clavando sus uñas en el.

-¡¡ARRRGGG ZORRA!!.-. Le dijo a Bulma, soltándola bruscamente en el césped del parque, que se encontraba al otro lado de la carretera, mientras se sobaba su dañada faz.

-Esto es….¡¡esto es sangre!!, ¡¡TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERME UN RASGUÑO!!.- Dijo mirando con impresión la sangre que había en su mano. -¡¡PUTA!!-. Dijo con ira, mirándola desde arriba, dispuesto a hacer cualquier locura.

Bulma estaba muerta de miedo cuando algo llamó su atención. Aquel hombre grosero y desagradable de estatura media, más bien baja, tenía la mirada más penetrante que había visto en su vida. Es como si aquel contacto visual le quemase y al mismo tiempo no pudiera dejar de apartar la vista. Aquello era algo hipnótico.

Segundos, que parecían más una eternidad, fueron los que pasaron hasta que el chico, que no dejaba de mirar a Bulma fijamente, se decidió a hablar.

-No sabes con quien te has topado preciosa. No me costaría nada matarte….. Un simple disparo en la frente y "PUM"….estarías fría como el hielo. Podría hacerlo en menos de un chasquido, pero….ya me has hecho perder demasiado el tiempo y no tengo ganas de ensuciarme el traje- Dijo sin más, dando media vuelta, para montarse en su coche, dando un portazo.

Bulma no podía creerse lo que le acababa de pasar ….todo era muy surrealista, quizás ¿ lo había soñado?. Pensaba de nuevo inmóvil, sobre el césped del parque, mientras que con los ojos como platos y la boca semi abierta, miraba marcharse a aquel "hombre misterioso", del que aún conservaba restos de su piel entre las uñas.

Mientras tanto en la barra de un local de alterne, donde varias chicas en top-lees bailaban encima de una plataforma, dos tipos hablaban seriamente, dando largos tragos a sus copas de whisky.

-Aun estoy en estado de shock, créeme-. Decía Radithz , mirando y moviendo su copa. -En verdad es muy poca información la que me dejó mi difunto padre. Solo sé que es 10 años menor que yo……debe tener unos 21 años aproximadamente. Y también se su nombre…..Su nombre es "Kakarotto ". Solo se eso……muy poca información-. Dijo dando por fin otro trago a su whisky.

-¿No me dijiste también el sitio donde lo abandonaron al nacer?-. Preguntó Nappa curioso.

-Si, es un monasterio. Pero no tengo idea de cuál. Esto es Roma…..¡hay cientos de monasterios!. Por lo único que estoy tranquilo es que según la carta de mi padre, Bardock, les hizo jurar a los monjes, que cuando cumpliera los 21 años, dejaría el lugar-. Dijo Radithz dando una palmada al bolsillo de su chaqueta, en donde se encontraba guardada la carta.

-¿Crees que es sacerdote?...21 años en un monasterio….Piénsalo, puede ser que lo sea. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Por qué tu padre nunca te lo dijo?, ¿Por qué lo abandonaron? -. Decía Nappa buscando respuestas.

-Sí, puede ser que sea sacerdote o vete tú a saber. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué lo abandonaron. Esto me pilla por sorpresa al igual que a ti, pero tengo una teoría. Otra cosa que también me conto mi padre en su carta, es que no es hijo de mi madre, es de otra mujer la cual no puede revelarme su identidad-. Dijo Radithz, sorbiendo el último trago de su whisky.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por eso lo dejaron en la puerta de un monasterio cuando era un recién nacido?-. Dijo Nappa, dando un golpe con su copa.

-Es lo más lógico. Sea como sea su pasado o de donde provenga, da igual. Es mi hermano y debemos encontrarlo. Lleva la sangre de nuestra familia lleva sangre Saiya. Es uno de los nuestros….debe estar con nosotros-. Dijo Radithz, levantando la mirada, dejándola fija en algún punto.


	3. Nuevos compañeros

Hola que tal, pues este capi, gracias adiós es más largo, tuve más tiempo y para mejor ayuda, la inspiración estuvo de mi parte jejej. Quise postearlo el sábado, pero la cosa se complicó y aquí me tenéis al final en domingo, pero no faltando a mí promesa jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, la verdad es que me animaron mucho y me dieron más inspiración. De todo corazón gracias.

Pues en este capi descubriréis cosas muy interesantes, sobre todo al final. Conoceréis que tal es el gimnasio de Bulma y "quien son las personas que trabajan allí"…..no os digo más. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews jejejeje. Un besazo muy grande y nos vemos el martes o el miércoles.

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos compañeros**

El sol de la mañana, se filtraba por los grandes ventanales del apartamento de Chichí, y ahora también de Bulma.

Con las piernas encogidas y cruzadas, sobre un sillón de cuero blanco, y apoyada en una original mesa de diseño, se encontraba la muchacha semi oriental, delante de su ordenador portátil.

Chichí tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla y las manos sostenidas en el aire, a escasos metros del teclado, como si se dispusiera a escribir algo. Avanzaba temerosamente con un dedo hacia las teclas, y segundos después, lo retiraba de forma veloz. Hacía el mismo proceso una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se decidió a escribir.

"_Querido papá. Siento mucho que estés enojado conmigo"._ Escribió en la pantalla. –No, eso no-. Dijo borrando la frase inicial de su "email". _"¡Hola papi!, ¿Qué tal?. ¿Sigues enfadado?"_ . –No, eso tampoco-. Dijo volviendo a eliminar la oración. – Uffff ¿Cómo empezar? La verdad es que no se si contactar con el por email, sea lo más indicado, pero todavía no me atrevo a llamarlo…..tengo miedo de cuál sea el tono de su voz. Sé quedó tan enfadado en Tokio cuando me fui …..¡Pero le echo tanto de menos!-. Se decía a sí misma la chica triste e indecisa. –Tenía que entenderlo; ya estaba harta de esa vida, aquello no era para mí-. Decía suspirando, mientras miraba hacia el retrato de su padre, que estaba sobre una mesita. -¡¡Ahhh ya se!!. –Dijo entusiasmada, por una idea que pasó por su cabeza para escribir, cuando algo interrumpió su inspiración.

_**DING DONG**_

-Ehhhhh…..¡¡Ah debe de ser Bulma!!. No me acordaba de que ya se instalaba hoy-. Dijo dando un salto del sillón.- ¡¡Hola Bulma bienveni….. – Decía muy contenta mientras abría la puerta, cuando se encontró a varios chicos vestidos con un peto azul, que entraron apresurados y sin permiso, portando montones y montones de cajas.

-¡¡Hola Chichí!!. Ya estoy aquí-. Dijo Bulma, apareciendo detrás de aquellos hombres.

- Ah hola Bulma….¿qué es todo esto?- Dijo Chichí, mirando desconcertada, a todos los muchachos que dejaban objetos y cajas, en mitad del salón de su apartamento.

- A, no te preocupes. Son los chicos de la mudanza. Me están ayudando a trasladar algunas cosas-. Dijo la chica de pelo azul, cargando una pesada maleta-. Por cierto, aun no me has dicho donde esta mi habitación.

-A sí; tienes razón. Ven acompáñame, es por aquí-. Dijo Chichí guiando a Bulma, mientras no podía dejar de apartar la vista, de todas las pertenencias de su nueva compañera, las cuales estaban llenando su apartamento.

-¡Guau!, ¿esta es mi habitación?. Pues entonces no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será la tuya-. Decía Bulma muy impresionada, al ver el dormitorio que le correspondía.

La habitación era enorme. Tenía una cama gigantesca, mucha luz procedente de un gran balcón con hermosas vistas, y para colmo, disponía de cuarto de baño propio.

Después de tres largas horas depositando cajas aquí y muebles allá, Bulma ya se había instalado. Los hombres de azul, que ayudaron a la chica con la mudanza, se habían marchado, haciendo un gran trabajo, ya que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y en su sitio.

-Ufff, ¿No estás cansada?-. Dijo Bulma, dejándose caer con brusquedad, encima del sofá. – Las mudanzas me agotan. – Volvió a decir la chica, mientras Chichí la miraba con cara de estar alucinando, ya que su nueva compañera…..¡¡No había movido un dedo!!. Estaba cansada, y todo el trabajo lo habían hecho los chicos de la mudanza.

- Ummmm….además tengo hambre, son las 3 de la tarde-. Dijo Bulma poniendo las manos en su estomago.

-No puede ser….no puede ser…..¡¡Dios mío lo olvidé!!...¡¡OLVIDÉ HACER EL ALMUERZO!!.-. Dijo Chichí desesperada, como si el mundo fuese a terminar, poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes estamos en Italia…..y que mejor que pedir unas pizzas, ¿vale?. Estarán en menos de 5 minutos. ¿De que las quieres?-. Dijo Bulma abriendo su teléfono móvil.

-Pero….pero yo quería prepararte un almuerzo de bienvenida-. Decía Chichí frustrada y con resignación por su torpeza y descuido.

Treinta minutos después, las chicas ya estaban devorando varias porciones de pizza. Era su primer almuerzo como compañeras, y eso era perfecto como excusa, para que tuvieran la oportunidad de charlar y conocerse más, la una a la otra.

-Entonces, ¿dices que eres profesora de taichí?. Y aun no has encontrado trabajo aquí en Roma ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Bulma, mientras separaba una porción de pizza.

- Pues….no, aun no-. Dijo la morena contestando muy por encima, como evitando el tema. -Ya ves, como si me hubiera puesto a buscarlo-. Pensaba, mientras sonreía a Bulma.

-Tengo la solución……¿Por qué no trabajas en mi gimnasio?-. Dijo Bulma emocionada, como si su idea fuera de lo más brillante. –Aun no tenemos a nadie que de taichí….por cierto ¿también sabes Yoga?.-Preguntó con entusiasmo.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿cómo? ¿Yo?, ¿en tu gimnasio dices? -. Preguntó Chichí aterrada, más bien que contenta por la gran oferta. – No soy profesora…..¡no he dado una clase en mi vida!. Se perfectamente las artes del taichí y soy una gran experta…..¡¡Pero jamás he dado clases!!. ¿Dios mío por qué diría esa mentira?-. Pensaba la chica con cara descompuesta. – No yoga no, pero si Karate-. Dijo con un hilo de voz, contestando a la pregunta de Bulma.

- Eso es genial….¡¡Karate!!. Entonces será mejor no meterse contigo jejejej-. Dijo Bulma muy sonriente. –Eso es lo que yo tendría que haber sabido, para darle una paliza al "presumido" de anoche-. Pensaba la chica, apretando el puño. -¿Sabes?, allí tenemos un chico que enseña "Kung-Fu" y lucha libre. Venga, no puedes rechazar mi gran oferta. Muchas personas darían lo que fuera por poder trabajar en el gimnasio de Bulma Brie…..Bulma Briementon….jejejej. Uno de los Gimnasios más prestigiosos de Roma…..Por fa, di que sí-. Decía Bulma en tono suplicante, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su nueva compañera.

-¡¡Dios mío que hago ahora?!. Estoy entre la espada y la pared. No puedo negarme, me tiene bien agarrada-. Pensaba Chichí, mientras miraba la cara de Bulma, esperando una respuesta. –Yo, yo…..de acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo-. Dijo sin creerse ella misma, aquella frase. –No creo que sea tan mala experiencia. Ya me las ingeniare de alguna manera, para desenvolverme y dar bien las clases…..No creo que sea tan difícil, es solo transmitir mi sabiduría ¿no?. –Pensaba Chichí autoconvenciéndose, de cómo salir del lio en que se había metido.

-¡¡Qué bien que aceptes!!.-. Decía Bulma feliz. –Pues esta misma tarde si te parece bien, podríamos ir, y así vas conociendo el centro, a los compañeros y tu función.

-Muy bien…..pues esta tarde entonces-. Decía la morena encogiéndose de hombros, sin nada que perder y tirando para adelante con todo.

Por las acristaladas puertas automáticas, entraban dos chicas ataviadas con ropa deportiva, haciendo notar su presencia, en el enorme centro deportivo.

Todos los hombres que había en la estancia, pararon sus ejercicios en seco, para contemplar a aquellas atractivas mujeres, a las cuales, sobre todo a una de ellas, era algo que la incomodaba notablemente.

-Dios, qué vergüenza…..nos devoran con la mirada-. Dijo la chica morena roja como un tomate y en voz baja, mientras se escondía detrás de su compañera

-Sí, ¿No es estupendo?-. Dijo la otra chica sonriendo, y levantando muy alto la cabeza, mientras caminaba de forma provocativa, para ser admirada y llamar más la atención. –Deja de esconderte, actúa con normalidad como lo hago yo. Además deberías de estar contenta, ya que eres una chica muy guapa y es por eso que todos estos hombres no paran de mirarte……y hasta alguno de ellos hacerte guiñitos con los ojos-. Decía la chica, percatándose de un chico que lo estaba haciendo.

- Es que…..Bulma, creo que esta ropa que me has prestado es muy provocativa.- Dijo mirando su atuendo deportivo, de mallas ajustadas y mini-top, que dejaba al aire su bonito ombligo.

-Hay que remilgada eres, yo creo que estás estupenda. Tener un cuerpo como el tuyo y no sacarle partido, es un pecado. Vamos, que voy a enseñarte todas las instalaciones del centro. –Dijo Bulma, tirando del brazo de Chichí.

Después de enseñarle casi todo el centro, que constaba de dos plantas, en las que se podía encontrar en la parte de abajo: la sala de máquinas (pesas, cintas para correr, bancos de abdominales etc.), pista de futbol sala y baloncesto, los vestuarios con saunas y por último la piscina climatizada, fueron a la parte de arriba, donde había tres grandes salones con enormes espejos, en los que se impartía, diferentes clases como: Aerobic, kung-fu, Spinning……y a partir de ahora "Taichí".

-Vaya Bulma, me gusta mucho tu gimnasio, es muy moderno y ¡muy grande!.- Decía Chichí impresionada.

Después de haberle presentado a casi todos los profesores del centro, Bulma hablaba animadamente con Chichí.

- Pues la verdad no se dónde se habrá metido el chico que enseña kung-fu y defensa personal. Estaba muy interesada en que os conocieseis…..Seguro que tendríais muchas cosas de las que hablar, como los dos más o menos sabéis las mismas artes. Pero ese chico es un desastre, es muy bueno dando clase y además……¡Esta buenísimo! Jejejej –Dijo Bulma dándole un codazo a Chichí, mientras que la chica la miraba un poco espantada. -Pero tiene una serie de peculiaridades, que ya las conocerás-. Dijo la chica, refriéndose al profesor de kung-fu.

-Ey….¡¡Hola Bulma!!-. Decía a lo lejos, mientras daba por finalizada su clase de spinning, un atractivo chico de cabello largo y piel dorada, con dos notables cicatrices en la cara.

-A….hola Yancha.- Decía Bulma sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Sigues enfadada?. Vamos cariño, fue una tontería yo realmente no quise decirte lo que dije ayer….-Decía excusándose con la chica, mientras secaba su sudor con una toalla, cuando fue interrumpido.

- Yancha, no es el momento. Además quiero presentarte a alguien. Esta chica es Chichí, será la nueva profesora de taichí…..además sabe Karate-. Dijo Bulma señalando a la morena para ser presentada. – Y Chichí, este es Yancha, el profesor de spinning.

- Encantado-. Dijo Yancha besando su mano, delante de Bulma.

-Igualmente-. Respondía Chichí un poco cortada, por el atrevimiento de Yancha. – Perdona Bulma, pero estoy muy sedienta y me apetece comer algo….¿Donde me dijiste que estaba la cafetería?.-Preguntó la chica.

- Ah sí, está en la planta de abajo…girando hacia el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Tu tranquila, toma lo que quieras que es gratis. Y mientras tanto, voy agilizando todo lo de los papeles para tu contrato…¿vale?-. Dijo Bulma sonriendo a Chichí.

- Muy bien, pues entonces allí nos vemos.- Dijo Chichí, correspondiendo con la misma sonrisa.

Una vez desaparecida Chichí, de la sala, Yancha, rodeo a Bulma por la cintura.

-Venga…..no puedes estar eternamente enfadado conmigo.- Dijo el chico, haciendo pucheros en la oreja de Bulma. -¿Sabes?, esa "chinita"…..me suena mucho……creo que la he visto antes, en otro sitio. –Dijo refiriéndose a Chichí.

-No es una "chinita". Para empezar es de Tokio, eso está en Japón, pedazo de inculto. Y tampoco es japonesa……es, medio japonesa. Su madre era italiana como nosotros-. Dijo un poco molesta, zafándose del agarre de Yancha. Ah, y otra cosa; es mi compañera de apartamento, en su casa es en donde me he instalado-. Dijo Bulma un poco molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Bulma?...¿Tu apartamento está en la calle "vía sacra" ?.- Preguntó Yancha un poco nervioso, recordando de que podría conocer a Chichí.

-Si, así es ¿Por qué?-. Dijo Bulma sin mucha importancia.

- ¡¡DIOS MIO!!. ¡¡ESA ES LA CHICA DEL APARTAMENTO QUE VISITÉ!!, ¡¡Y AHORA BULMA SE HA INSTALADO AHÍ!!...La tal Chichí, que además es nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo….. ¡¡Pensará que soy idiota!!.-Pensaba Yancha, angustiado.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería……

-Tendrá poca vergüenza….La verdad es que la vida es un pañuelo. Encima de ser un descarado, me lo encuentro aquí, y parece que es más que un simple empleado de Bulma-. Pensaba Chichí sentada en una mesa, mientras mojaba una y otra vez una bolsita de té, en una taza con agua caliente. – Estoy tan nerviosa……¿Cómo voy a afrontar esto?, ¿Y si Bulma se da cuenta que le he mentido?. No quiero decepcionarla, se ha portado tan bien conmigo….Será mejor, que coma algo para calmar los nervios-. Pensaba de nuevo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a un paquete de "Donuts", que llamó su atención.

Cuando fue a extender la mano para alcanzar un donuts, sintió la presencia de alguien que avanzaba muy deprisa abordándola por detrás, lo que hizo que Chichí reaccionara rápidamente, lanzando una patada de Karate, para protegerse. Pero de poco o nada le valió, ya que los reflejos del individuo fueron más rápidos que los de ella, y este la sujetó por detrás con sus brazos, uno por debajo del cuello y el otro por encima de la cintura, apegándola contra su cuerpo.

-¡¡AHHH SUELTAME!!, ¡¡TE ADVIERTO QUE SOY PELIGROSA!! – Decía Chichí sofocada y muy nerviosa, mientras se intentaba deshacer con violencia, de la llave de kung-fu, en la que estaba presa.

- Vale, te soltare, si prometes no atacarme-. Dijo la voz del individuo que la estaba sujetando.

-¡¡YO?!, ¡¡ATACARTE A TI?!...¡¡PERO SI HAS SIDO TU QUIEN SE ME HA AVALANZADO ENCIMA!!-Dijo la chica, dando un codazo en el abdomen del chico para liberarse. –No creas que no conozco a los pervertidos y violadores como tú, que esperan la más mínima oportunidad……-Decía Chichí dándose la vuelta para ver a su "supuesto agresor", cuando tuvo que cerrar la boca (o más bien abrirla) por la que vio.

- ¿Creías que yo te iba a atacar?. Pero…..pero si yo no he hecho nada, y sin más, tu ibas a darme una patada. Solo quería comerme ese paquete de Donuts, que tienes en la mano……es que es el último que queda jejejej- Dijo el chico, sonriendo, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. –Ahhhh claro, ya lo entiendo, me querías dar una patada, por que los Donuts, te los querías comer tu ¿no?. Hay lo siento es que me pierde ser tan glotón.- Seguía sonriendo de forma encantadora.

-No…. no tiene importancia-. Decía la chica embobada y con algo de vergüenza, al ver al semejante ser, que tenía enfrente. –Toma……¿si te los querías comer?, son tuyos…..yo solo quería uno jejeje. Y disculpa por creer que eras un pervertido. Estoy un poco paranoica útilmente. –Dijo Chichí, extendiendo la mano, para entregarle el paquete de rosquillas al chico.- Por cierto buena llave y reflejos, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-. Preguntaba la chica, aun con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras.

- Pues veras, la verdad no lo sé, supongo que…… - Hablaba aquel chico, alto y fuerte de cabello alborotado y oscuro, del mismo tono al de sus ojos, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Vaya, estás aquí…..ayyyyy, ¿en donde ibas a estar si no?-. Dijo Bulma refiriéndose al chico, haciendo su aparición en la cafetería, portando consigo una carpeta llena de folios. – Pues aprovechando que estáis aquí los dos, hare las presentaciones-. Dijo la chica, acercándose hasta ellos. –Chichí, este es "Goku", el profesor de kung-fu.


	4. Hay que encontrar a Kakarotto

¿Hola que tal?, de nuevo aquí con vosotros. Pues en este capi encontrareis mas claves para esta historia. Los otros capis, incluidos este, era más bien de información, para que os situaseis en la trama. Aquí ya empiezan los enredos por así decirlo. No os digo mas, solo leer y opinad……¡¡por fi opinad!! Jejej. Un besazo muy grande y muchas gracias por los reviews!!

**Capitulo 3: Hay que encontrar a Kakarotto**

-Ummm…. como escuece-. Decía un chico, mientras desinfectaba con algodón, algunos leves rasguños de su rostro. –Maldita Puta…..Pero….he de reconocer que esa zorra tenía agallas. Cualquier chica en su lugar, se hubiera meado encima por el miedo. Quizás por eso no acabé con su patética vida-. Pensaba esgrimiendo una sonrisa, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

- Vegeta...¿por qué no dejas que te ayude?-. Dijo haciendo su aparición en el baño, (el cual tenía la puerta semi abierta) una mujer morena de pelo corto y edad madura, sorprendentemente joven, para esta.

-No….¡¡Fuera de aquí!!-. Dijo Vegeta malhumorado como de costumbre, mientras iba a dar un portazo, cuando fue interrumpido.

- Voy a terminar por no hablarte ¿sabes?. Aun que no lo creas, aun sigues siendo el mismo niño malcriado, al que yo consolaba, cuando su padre le reñía o castigaba.- Dijo la mujer, sujetando la puerta, para evitar que Vegeta la cerrase. – Que hayan pasado varios años de aquello y que ahora seas el "padrino", no te da derecho a tratarme así...¿o qué sería de vosotros sin mi?, ¿quién os cocinaría, lavaría vuestras ropas o limpiaría esta casa?...no os veo a vosotros muy capaces. Además, ¿quién sería vuestro paño de lagrimas si no yo?-. Dijo por último, haciendo que Vegeta se cruzase de brazos, mientras miraba hacia otro lado torciendo el gesto, siendo vencido por la mujer. –Ven, deja que yo siga curándote esa herida-. Dijo yendo hacia Vegeta, mientras mojaba un algodón con alcohol para pasarlo por su rostro. -Bien, espero que no sigas protestando y quejándote tanto, como cuando eras un mocoso, y te curaba las magulladuras que te hacías por culpa de tus trastadas-. Dijo sujetando el rostro del chico por la barbilla, mientras este, con gesto serio y sin mediar palabra, miraba hacia otro lado.

-Ussssssss, ¡¡ten más cuidado!!-. Se quejaba Vegeta, endureciendo el gesto, mientras la mujer limpiaba los arañazos producidos por Bulma.

-Ya está. Si estas cosas no se limpian bien, pueden correr el riesgo de infectarse-. Dijo la mujer, cerrando el bote de alcohol. – Las mujeres tenemos más maña para esto. Y yo, por desgracia, soy la única que queda en esta familia…-. Dijo sonriendo de forma triste, cuando se sobresaltó al oír un portazo, procedente de la puerta principal, señal de que alguien había llegado.

- Celipa…..Celipa…..¿Celipa estás ahí?-. Gritaba la voz de un hombre, mientras subía por las escaleras de la casa.

- Si Nappa, estoy aquí, en el baño con Vegeta-. Dijo la mujer, gritando para ser escuchada.

- Hola Celipa…..hola Don Vegeta- Dijo Nappa, al percatarse de la presencia de este último.

- Don Vegeta era mi padre, yo solo soy Vegeta, aun que sea vuestro superior-. Dijo sonriendo con altivez.

- Pues ya que estas aquí Vegeta, Raditz tiene algo muy importante que comunicar…..que comunicarnos a todos. Aun que yo por suerte, soy conocedor de la noticia-. Dijo Nappa.

-¿ Y qué quiere decirnos ese imbécil?...¿acaso nos quiere comunicar que ya ha perdido la virginidad o algo así?- Decía Vegeta con sarcasmo. –Espera……¿no habréis perdido el alijo de 5 kilos de coca, que estábamos esperando?...¿¡VERDAD!!- Dijo alterado temiendo lo peor.

- No, tranquilo. El alijo llegará mañana; ese tema está seguro. Pero esto, es serio. Es algo que nos afecta a todos como familia- Decía Nappa reservado.

- Esta bien, veamos qué es lo que nos quiere decir ese idiota. En 20 minutos en mi despacho. Y espero por vuestro bien, que no me hagáis perder el tiempo-. Dijo levantándose del taburete en el que estaba sentado, mientras abandonaba el baño, sin mediar palabra.

La dura jornada de trabajo en el gimnasio, ya había terminado. Sorprendentemente todo pareció ir sobre ruedas para Chichí, ya que su primera clase como "profesora" fue todo un éxito. Los nervios iban desapareciendo poco a poco, conforme avanzaba la clase. Claro que hay que decir, que casi todos los alumnos eran chicos, y "muy obedientes". Los compañeros, también fueron algo indispensable, para que el primer día, hubiera ido de maravilla, ya que exceptuando al "amigo especial" de Bulma, que no le caía ni pizca de bien, los demás habían sido muy simpáticos y amables con ella. ¡Le gustaba trabajar allí!.Pero estaba inquieta por algo, no dejaba de pensar en que "atacó", por así decirlo, a uno de sus compañeros en la cafetería. Casi no pudo disculparse como Dios manda o hablar más con él. Ya que cuando Bulma hizo las presentaciones, prácticamente se fue a dar su clase de Kung-fu.

-¡Que mala impresión se debe haber llevado de mí!-. Pensaba Chichí con disgusto, mientras hacía balance del día.

-Uffff, por fin hemos terminado. Creo que ya está bien por hoy ¿no?…..son las 11 de la noche. Nuestra casita nos espera-. Dijo Bulma, dando una palmada en la espalda, a una distraída Chichí.

-¿Ehhh?...ah sí, tienes razón. ¿Ya se he ido todo el mundo?...Me refiero a los compañeros-. Dijo la chica buscando una respuesta, a otra pregunta que no había formulado abiertamente.

-Sí, ya todos se fueron. Menos Yancha, que está en el vestuario duchándose. En cuanto termine, apagaré todas las luces y podremos irnos. Ahhhh espera, queda alguien más-. Dijo mirando el macuto que se encontraba en el suelo, reconociendo fácilmente, quien era su dueño. – Parece que Goku se ha retrasado……

-Yo, yo …..creo que he olvidado algo en los vestuarios. Ahora Vuelvo-. Dijo Chichí de repente, para sorpresa de Bulma, dándose rápidamente la vuelta y dirigiéndose a los largos pasillos del centro.

Chichí caminaba despacio como buscando algo (o a alguien), cuando se paró en seco, al escuchar una voz decir algo, en un idioma desconocido para ella. Girando despacio una esquina, se encontró a un chico de rodillas, con las manos unidas y la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y recitaba algo totalmente indescifrable para ella.

-Hola-. Dijo Chichí tímidamente, interrumpiendo al muchacho.

-Hola. ¿Ya es hora de irnos?- Dijo levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-Sí, Bulma va a cerrar. Como no te des prisa, te quedaras atrapado aquí-. Dijo Chichí sonriendo al chico. –Bueno yo en verdad, te estaba buscando. Antes te fuiste muy rápido de la cafetería y no pudimos hablar bien. Aun estoy avergonzada por pretender darte una patada. Menuda forma de conocernos ¿no crees?- Volvió a decir Chichí sonriendo.

-Jejejeje, si fue muy gracioso. Pero no me importo, pensé que serias un buen contrincante, si algún día quisieras pelear contra mí-. Dijo el muchacho divertido.

- Claro, eso está hecho, cuando tú quieras-. Le sonreía la chica. -Por cierto, ¿puedo peguntarte algo?, ¿qué?...¿que estabas haciendo?-. Pregunto Chichí curiosa.

- Estaba "rezando". Hablaba con dios, mientras recitaba mis oraciones, para darle gracias por este día-. Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿¡Rezando!?, Vaya no me esperaba algo así, aun que en la posición en la que te encontrabas era lo más lógico. Y ¿por qué hablabas tan raro?- Volvió a preguntar Chichí impresionada.

-¿Yo?...¿hablo raro?. Pues la verdad no sé si hablo raro, quizás me haya acatarrado y tenga la voz un poco distorsionada……Espera…… ¡¡ahhhh!!, tú te refieres al idioma jejeje. Es que rezaba en "latin"-. Dijo colocando una mano tras de su cabeza.

-¿¡Latin!!- Exclamó la chica, más impresionada que antes.

-Si jejeje, así es como a mí me enseñaron. No puedo irme, sin antes rezar, y agradecerle a Dios, el estar otro día más en la tierra, disfrutando de todo lo maravilloso que hay en ella. Además rezar purifica el alma y ayuda a la concentración-. Dijo el chico explicando a Chichí.

-Veo que eres muy creyente entonces. Esto…. católico ¿no?, lo digo porque es la religión oficial de Roma……Aquí todo el mundo debe de rezar a todas horas -. Dijo Chichí, bromeando un poco con el chico.

- Bueno, no sé si todo el mundo lo hace o no, pero a mí los sacerdotes, me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo…..Sobre todo el Padre Marcelo, ese es el más estricto y el que más se enoja conmigo. ¿Tú no eres católica?- Dijo el chico con cara de duda.

- No, yo creo en otra religión……soy "budista"-. Dijo la chica

- Entonces eso quiere decir…… que no crees en Dios ¿verdad?- Dijo el chico un poco desconcertado por la respuesta de la chica, ya que la palabra "budista" fue la primera vez que la escucho en su vida.

-¡Claro que creo en Dios!. Solo que de una forma diferente a la tuya. Tu dios y el mío son los mismos. Se les llama de una manera u otra, dependiendo de la religión a la que se pertenezca. Pero todos son el mismo-. Dijo Chichí, dejando al chico un poco confuso.

-Pero eso no puede ser cierto……si solo hay una religión……o eres cristiano o no lo eres-. Dijo el muchacho, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

- Este chico debe de ser tonto. Las cosas que dice y su comportamiento no es de alguien normal……¡¡Pero a la vez es tan tierno!!...y ufff esta tan….tan…¡¡Para, Chichí, basta!!. No puedo estar pensando esas cosas, y más de un chico al que solo conozco de hace 4 horas o menos-. Pensaba Chichí, mientras prácticamente devoraba al chico con la mirada, teniendo mientras tanto, un duelo interno consigo misma.

-¡¡Chichí, Goku!! , ¡¡ ¿Estáis ahí?!...Venga, vámonos que voy a cerrar-. Dijo Bulma gritando desde lo lejos.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, Bulma nos está llamando. Oye, ¿vives muy lejos de aquí?- Pregunto Chichí.

- No, solo tres calles más abajo. En el monasterio de "San Marcos"-. Dijo el chico contestando a la pregunta.

- Pues sí, sí que está cerca. Además, también está muy cerca de mi casa. Paso montones de veces por allí cuando voy a hacer la compra. Pero…..no me había dado cuenta de que arriba del monasterio existían viviendas.- Decía Chichí confusa.

-Y no las hay……yo vivo en el monasterio, con los sacerdotes-. Dijo el chico sin más, extrañado de que Chichí no lo hubiera entendido.

-¿¡Queee?!...tu, tu…….¿¡tu vives en un monasterio!!...Un momento……claro, ahora lo entiendo todo. Eres sacerdote ¿verdad?. –Dijo la chica sorprendida, a la vez que caía en la cuenta.

-¿Yo sacerdote?, no jejejej, esa vida sería muy aburrida para mí. Aparte ya intentaron convencerme pero, creo que se les agotó la paciencia jejejej-. Dijo Goku, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza. Por eso decidí buscar un trabajo, no soportaba estar todo el día encerrado allí. Aun que…..¡¡me dan toda la comida que quiero!! Jejejje. Y como el padre Gohan, que fue como un verdadero padre para mí; era un experto en artes marciales, pues él me enseño todo lo que se, y gracias a eso y a Bulma que me contrato de inmediato justo al verme, estoy aquí.

-Estoy impresionada, en mi vida jamás me había topado con alguien tan peculiar como este chico, claro que yo tampoco he visto mucho mundo-. Pensaba la chica, mientras hacía esfuerzos por no abrir la boca de la impresión. - Pero, ¿por qué vives allí, si no eres sacerdote o monje?-. Preguntaba Chichí.

-La verdad es que he vivido toda mi vida en el monasterio, ya que según los monjes, me abandonaron en la puerta de este al nacer. Ellos me adoptaron y me criaron como uno más-. Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Me estará mintiendo?, ¿se está burlando de mí? Esa historia parece sacada de una serie de la tele o algo así…..Aun soy nueva aquí, no debo fiarme de nadie. ¿Pretenderá darme pena con alguna segunda intención? Pero es que, no veo mentira en sus ojos….quizás sea cierto-. Pensaba Chichí, mientras comenzaba a sentir una gran ternura hacia el chico. - Pobrecito, entonces ¿te abandonaron tus padres cuando eras un bebé?- Decía Chicha conmovida, mientras que decidida y dejándose llevar por un extraño instinto maternal (y algo más) fue a acariciar el rostro del chico, con el dorso mano.

-Vaya, así que estáis aquí los dos. ¿Nos vamos de una vez?. Yancha hace siglos que salió de la ducha y eso que el tarda bastante en hacerlo…..¡Por Dios, ni que fuera una chica!-. Decía Bulma, apareciendo de repente justo delante de ellos, mientras que la chica morena, dio un respingo para atrás como asustada.

-Ehhhh, si vámonos jejeje-. Dijo Chichí sonriendo nerviosa, mientras su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de una enorme casa situada en uno de los mejores barrios de Roma. Una "familia" discutía sobre un asunto muy importante.

-Y lo que pone en esta carta, es lo único que sé del tema-. Decía un hombre de cabello largo y encrespado.

-Entonces ¿el tal "Kakarotto", es hijo bastardo del inútil de Bardock y alguna ramera?- Decía Vegeta sin mucho interés en el asunto.

-¡Vegeta!, no tienes porque faltarle al respeto a mi padre y más si ya no está entre nosotros-. Hablaba de nuevo Raditz, notablemente enfadado.

-Yo hare lo que me dé la gana, por que por eso soy el que manda aquí. Y si yo quiero decir que Bardock era un inútil lo diré, como si quiero decir que tú, eres un gilipollas, ¿entendido?- Le dijo Vegeta para desafiarlo.

-Ya vale, está bien. Nos hemos reunido para hablar de cosas más serias ¿no? Dejad de pelear como críos-. Dijo la mujer de pelo corto.

-Celipa tiene razón, tenemos que decidir qué hacer-. Añadió Nappa

- Si ese insecto tiene sangre saiya, entonces, debe de estar con nosotros, quiera o no. Eso es algo de lo que no puede escapar. Hay que encontrarlo como sea, aun que haya que torturar a todos los asquerosos monjes de esta ciudad, para conseguir información……Incluso si hay que ir al mismo "Vaticano"-. Dijo Vegeta, oscureciendo la mirada.

Las horas pasaron, entrando en la madrugada, cuando en algún punto en concreto de la cuidad, una conversación telefónica tenía lugar.

-¿Me llamas para darme nueva información?- Dijo una voz.

-Claro, para en eso habíamos quedado. Una gran complicación se nos viene encima-. Decía otra voz.

-Estoy expectante, habla de una vez.- Repetía la primera voz.

-Existe un miembro más, dentro de mi familia, "los saiyas"-. Dijo la segunda voz

-¡¡Cómo?!, ¿¡Otro miembro!!...¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!!-. Decía la primera voz, colérica. –¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿alguno de vosotros se ha apareado?- Repetía aquella voz nerviosa

-No, nadie sea apareado……por lo menos recientemente. Es mucho más grave. Este nuevo miembro es adulto, tiene unos 21 años. Al parecer es hijo bastardo de Bardock. Cuando nació, este por motivos desconocidos, lo abandonó en un monasterio y ahora una vez muerto, y mediante una carta, nos ha revelado esta bomba de noticia-. Decía la segunda voz.

-No puedo creerlo…..no puedo creerlo….¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!. Todos nuestros planes se van a ir al garete por esto……-Decía la primera voz exasperada.

-Tranquilícese, lo bueno de todo esto, es que el muchacho desconoce completamente sus raíces. Es decir, que no sabe ni quién es. Esta perdido en algún monasterio desconocido, ya que en la carta no se nos da la información de donde podría estar…..Pero, vamos a buscarlo y por supuesto encontrarlo.-Dijo de nuevo la segunda voz.

-Muy bien. ¿Sabes cuál es tu deber verdad?...Encuéntralo y" mátalo"-. Dijo por ultimo la primera voz, abandonando la conversación.

¡¡QUE FUERTE!! ¡¡Dentro de la familia Saiya hay un traidor!!. ¿Quién de ellos será?. ¿Y con qué extraño personaje es con el que está traicionando a su familia? Todas estas respuestas y mucho más, en el siguiente capi (espero que para el viernes). Un besazo muy grande.


	5. Detrás de la puerta

Hola…..Cuanto tiempo sin escribir ¿no? Jejejjee, os debo mil, que digo mil, millones de disculpas. Pero es que entre que he tenido problemas personales, entre que he estado de viaje y entre mi ya famoso estrés, no he tenido tiempo de escribir, aun que esta historia ya esta mas que planeada y pensada. (en mi cabeza claro jejeje, solo hace falta plasmarla) La verdad y si os soy sincera no se para cuando tendré listo el siguiente capi, pero paciencia, que ya lo estoy escribiendo.

En fin, este capi es "fuertecito" hay una parte que es un pelín desagradable y hasta puede herir vuestra sensibilidad……no digo mas lo dejo ahí. Bueno hay más intrigas mas enredos, espero de verdad que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo.

Un beso muy grande y nos vemos en el siguiente capi……¡¡MUAK!!

(Una última aclaración, he cambiado el formato de las conversaciones, para que os sea más fácil la lectura. Es decir, que cuando se describe la acción de los personajes, ahora esta en cursiva ¿ok?)

**Capitulo 4: Detrás de la puerta**

-¿Qué?...¿Que quieres?...¿Por que me miras así?. _Decía una molesta chica morena_.

- ¿Yo?...no, nada. _Respondía divertida, la chica de pelo azul que iba a su lado, mientras que esporádicamente le regalaba a su compañera, miradas por el "rabillo" del ojo, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro_.

-¡¡Ayyyyy ya basta!!...¡¡Venga, dilo….dilo de una vez!!. _Gritaba Chichí exasperada, arrojando al suelo su mochila deportiva. _

- Bueno, es una tontería; creo que me he dado cuenta de una cosa. A ti……¡¡a ti te gusta Goku!!. _Dijo Bulma como cual niña pequeña, para molestar a su compañera_.-Jejejeje, no puedes negarlo, estabas coqueteando con el. _Dijo la muchacha, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el codo_. – Se os veía tan tiernos hablando…..¿Sabes?, hacéis muy buena pareja. _Decía la chica de pelo azul, viendo como el rostro de su amiga sufría un notable cambio de color en sus mejillas._

-¿¡Como!!...¿¡que clase de tontería estas diciendo!!. _Replicaba Chichí descompuesta y más roja que un tomate._

-Pues lo que oyes……Que estas coladita por sus huesos; que digo por sus huesos "por sus músculos" jejeje. Y no te culpo esta bien bueno el condenado. Yo ya le había echado el ojo desde hace tiempo……¿por qué te crees si no que lo contraté?. Si no te das prisa……me adelantaré y te lo quitare yo. _Dijo Bulma levantando una ceja_.

-Pero si……¿tu no tenias ya novio?...ese tal Yancha, el profesor de spinning ¿no?. _Dijo Chichí espontánea_.

-Primero, Yancha no es mi novio……es solo "un buen amigo" con el que me divierto de vez en cuando. Y segundo; por tu pregunta, se reafirma aun más mi teoría de que te mueres por Goku. Jejejeje, es que si te hubieras visto la cara de embobada que tenias cuando os sorprendí charlando en el pasillo. Parecía como si fueses a acariciarle la cara o algo así….._Decía Bulma cuando fue interrumpida_.

-No dices más que estupideces. _Dijo la morena nerviosa, sobre todo al escuchar la última frase_.- Para empezar no es mi tipo_…. Decía Chichí, mientras Bulma rodaba los ojos._ –Y yo, al contrario que tu, no me encapricho, ni me gusta un chico, al que conozco de hace tan solo dos horas.

- Cuatro horas para ser exactos. _Le corrigió Bulma._

-Vale cuatro, me es igual ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Y si tenia esa "cara de embobada" como tu dices, es por que me sorprendió que viviera en un monasterio….Por cierto ¿tu lo sabias?. _Le preguntó Chichí intrigada._

-Claro, eso fue lo que mas morbo me dio de el. Así tan guapo, tan fuerte……y encima casi sacerdote. Te imaginas lo ignorante que debe de ser en "ciertos aspectos". _Decía la chica de pelo azul, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compañera._

-Por Dios Bulma, siempre pensando en lo mismo. _Dijo la morena asqueada de los pensamientos "picantes" de su amiga._ -La verdad es que pobrecito. Por lo visto vive allí por que sus padres lo abandonaron cuando era un bebé. Me da tanta lastima…..se le ve tan inocente. _Dijo Chichí poniendo cara tierna_.

-Tiempo al tiempo. _Dijo Bulma en voz baja, con una sonrisita _-Pues eso es lo único que no me gusta de el, que sea tan inocente. Es que de tan inocente que es, parece idiota y en ocasiones me exaspera. Hay que explicarle casi todo, y no te escucha cuando le hablas. Además es un patoso que todo lo rompe y se la pasa todo el día en la cafetería, llenando ese gran estomago que debe tener, para albergar tanta comida como engulle. Pero ahí algo en el que se ve a leguas……algo que no sabría explicar. Es de esas personas de las que ya quedan pocas o incluso ya no quedan, de esas que poseen un alma buena y pura con un gran corazón. _Dijo Bulma suspirando_.

-Si, eso es lo que le hace tan especial…..es, es esa energía positiva que desprende cuando estás a su lado. _Pensaba Chichí, mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de rechazo hacia sus propios pensamientos._

-Pero, a mí siempre me han ido más los "chicos malos" jejeje, por eso no me he lanzado a por el. _En ese momento algo muy raro, como un flash, paso por la cabeza de Bulma, haciendo que mirara sus uñas, recordando cierto incidente ocurrido ayer por la noche, del que aun se sentía muy afectada y nerviosa, aun que lo tratase de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas_. -¿Quién era el? y……¿por qué no puedo olvidar su mirada?...sus ojos. _Pensó finalmente_.

-En fin, cambiando de tema. Estoy muy contenta ¿sabes?, solo te diré que me ha encantado tu gimnasio y será un placer trabajar para ti. _Dijo Chichí sonriéndole a Bulma. _

-¿De verdad?, me alegro, es para mí una satisfacción oírte decir eso. _Dijo Bulma correspondiendo al cumplido_. -Ummm será mejor que nos demos prisa ya es muy tarde. _Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera._

-Si es verdad, a este paso más que cenar, cuando lleguemos a casa desayunaremos. _Dijo Chichí, mientras las dos comenzaron a acelerar sus pasos caminando por las empedradas calles de Roma. _

Eran las doce de la madrugada, cuando Goku tiro del cordel que iba enganchado a una campana que daba al interior del monasterio. Llamaba una y otra vez, pero nadie le abría la puerta. Harto de esperar (ya que el no poseía llaves para abrir el portón) decidió hacer, lo que había echo en numerosas ocasiones; colarse al interior del monasterio, por el patio de atrás.

Después de trepar por las enredaderas y dar un gran salto flexionando las rodillas, ya estaba dentro de la estancia. Abrió la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones, y se sorprendió de que hubiera tanto silencio. Pensó que por la hora, quizás ya todos los monjes estarían dormidos desde hacia más de tres horas, como siempre que venía del gimnasio, en las últimas semanas. Pero el Padre Fabio, que sufría de insomnio, era el que se encargaba de abrirle la puerta. Lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, cuando siempre, permanecían encendidas durante toda la noche.

Un mal presentimiento se despertó en el, y decidió dar un paseo por la estancia antes de ir a su habitación. Absolutamente todo estaba en penumbra. Goku caminaba muy despacio, agudizando el oído para oír algo, y nada, ni siquiera los fuertes ronquidos del padre Piero, que se oían por todo el monasterio. Nada.

Aquello era muy extraño, ¿Qué estaba pasando?. De repente, una vez que volvió al patio, desde allí pudo ver las cristaleras de la capilla iluminadas.

-¿Misa?, ¿a estas horas?...que raro, la misa no es hasta las seis de la mañana. _Pensó Goku, mientras decidido, fue hacia la capilla. _

Conforme avanzaba, un olor llenaba sus fosas nasales cada vez más. El olor era a cada paso mas fuerte y no precisamente agradable, mas bien todo lo contrario. La pestilencia era insoportable, tanto que tubo que tapar su nariz. La suave luz que procedía por debajo de la puerta, iluminaba un poco el suelo, por lo que Goku pudo apreciar unas marcas muy extrañas. Más que marcas eran como manchas y pisadas, todas ellas de color rojizo, más bien oscuro.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, y por ella, se podía ver el largo pasillo que conducía hasta el altar. Pero Goku se percató de algo que había en aquel blanco mármol. Eran las mismas marcas y pisadas rojizas, pero esta vez en mayor número y por todo el suelo. Aun sin atreverse a entrar "a la casa de Dios", el chico de pelo revuelto, seguía investigando con la mirada, por aquella angosta ranura, que dejaba ver parte de la capilla. Ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y apegando su rostro un poco mas hacia la puerta, vio algo que congeló todo su ser. No había ninguna duda, aquello era sangre. Un gran charco de color rojo lo inundaba todo. Tragando sonoramente y armado de valor, terminó de abrir la puerta y procedió a entrar.

Poco a poco fue divisando el templo, viendo las imágenes de vírgenes y santos, como si pudiesen decirle con la mirada, lo que había ocurrido allí. Conforme avanzaba despacio, pisó algo, algo de textura blanda. Miró hacia abajo y levantó su pie derecho, que estaba en mitad de un charco. No se lo podía creer…..sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su piel palideció. Aquello parecían vísceras; algo como intestinos o entrañas revueltos en sangre.

Temblando y haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar, preso del terror, pero buscando respuestas, siguió avanzando. Miró hacia su izquierda y derecha, donde se encontraban los escaños de madera, y todos estaban llenos del mismo líquido.

-¿Qué?...¿que es lo que ha pasado aquí?. _Decía con la voz quebrada._

Subió por las escaleras que conducían hasta el altar, y debajo de la gran imagen del cristo crucificado, se encontraba la mesa, en donde se celebraba la eucaristía. Arriba de esta, justo en mitad, estaba el cáliz, como si se hubiese celebrado misa recientemente. Lo tomo con su mano y miro el interior, cuando poco después y exhalando un alarido, lo arrojó al suelo. Al caer el cáliz, varios "ojos" salieron de este.

Un quejido procedente de la sacristía llamó su atención y corriendo se dirigió hacia el lugar, siguiendo un rastro de sangre, que lo conducía hasta allí.

Lo que se encontró fue aterrador y pavoroso. Como más de una veintena de cuerpos desnudos y mutilados, estaban en el suelo de la sacristía, amontonados unos encima de otros. Goku ya no pudo mas, tanta presión y angustia eran demasiadas para el, e inclinándose comenzó a vomitar.

Mas calmado y limpiándose la boca con la mano, templó sus nervios y pudo reconocer que lamentablemente aquellos cuerpos eran ni mas ni menos, que los monjes del monasterio, aquellos que lo habían criado desde pequeño.

-Esto…..esto es espantoso. _Era en lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos. Estaba totalmente bloqueado, su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar la situación, ni las miles de preguntas que le asediaban sin cesár. Todo era como una horrible pesadilla._

Otra vez escuchó aquel quejido, pero esta vez mucho mas cerca. Dirigió su vista hacia donde creyó que procedía y allí estaba, el padre Marcelo. Aun estaba vivo, y Goku se acercó rápidamente hacia el. El padre estaba aprisionado debajo de varios cuerpos. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, la cual salía de sus cuencas, en donde antes, estas albergaban ojos.

-Padre…..Padre Marcelo que…..¿que es lo que ha pasado aquí?...¡¡Qué es todo esto?! _Decía Goku desesperado y gritando de histeria, mientras intentaba incorporar al moribundo sacerdote._

-Go……Go…..Goku…..arrrrgggg…..¿eres?...arrrrgggg……¿eres tu hijo mío? _Pregunto el monje con dificultad._

-Si, soy yo, tranquilo no se preocupe estoy aquí. Pero por favor responda y dígame quien ha estado aquí……¿quién ha sido?, ¿quiénes le han hecho esto?. _Le decía el moreno, al casi cadavérico cuerpo del padre._

-U…..unos hombres……unos hombres entraron a la fuerza…….y nos ……nos amenazaron con pistolas……nos encerraron en…..en la capilla, y…….y……..arrrrrgggggg……..Go…..Goku….vete…..huye…..vete de aquí. _Decía el enjuto sacerdote, agonizante, mientras tosía y escupía sangre. _

-Pero…..¿por que?, ¿eran ladrones?, no he visto que se hayan llevado nada. Si yo hubiese estado aquí……_Decía Goku con rabia en sus palabras mientras apretaba el puño, cuando fue interrumpido._

-No……no eran ladrones……NO ERAN LADRONES GOKU……es….escúchame…..tienes…..arrrgggg tienes que irte……buscaban……buscaban otra cosa…..vete Goku……¡¡VETE!! _Dijo el Padre por último, antes de abandonar para siempre el mundo de los vivos._

Goku abrazó el cuerpo sin vida, mientras lloraba amargamente de rabia, antes de salir del templo, sin antes percatarse de una pintada con letras rojas (probablemente sangre) que había en la pared de piedra afuera de la capilla.

-"Te encontraremos Kakarotto_"_ _Repitió el moreno en voz baja, mientras leía aquellas pintadas, que estaban escritas "en latín"_. - Kakarotto……¿Quién es?. _Se preguntó a si mismo con intriga._ – ¡Por su culpa han hecho esto!. _Dijo gritando colérico, mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared. _

Aquella noche hacia un calor sofocante, tan sofocante que era casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Pero para Chichí no solo era el calor lo que le molestaba. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en el día, eran demasiadas emociones, para solo veinticuatro horas. Para empezar: su nueva compañera de apartamento a la que ya consideraba amiga, el gimnasio, los alumnos…..por Dios ella dando clases, quien lo diría, una niña rica como ella trabajando, ¡y de profesora!. Pero algo mas le quitaba el sueño; (o alguien) eran sus ojos, su pelo y por que no decirlo….."su cuerpo". Aquel agarre, cuando le hizo esa llave de Kung-fu en la cafetería, le puso la piel de gallina y cada vez que recordaba la manera en que atraía su cuerpo hacia el, le hacia sentir corrientes eléctricas por todo su ser.

-Goku. _Dijo Chichí suspirando, mientras pensaba en aquellas sensaciones_.

Pero algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó unos sonidos procedentes de la habitación de al lado, la cual pertenecía a Bulma.

Chichí se levantó de la cama y con una figura de porcelana bastante grande y pesada en la mano (por si las moscas), se dirigió a la habitación contigua, poniendo la oreja en la puerta. Escuchó a Bulma quejarse y alguien con voz masculina, susurrando algo. Decidida a atacar al "maleante" que se hubiera colado en su casa y salvar a su amiga, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta, quedándose de piedra con lo que vio.

_**CRASSSS **_

Sonó la figurilla de porcelana al estallar contra el suelo, cuando resbaló de las manos de la morena.

-Yo…..yo…..yo…..perdón. No sabía….._Dijo Chichí muerta de la vergüenza._

-¡Chichí!...me habías asustado ¿Qué hacías con esa figura en lo alto? _Decía la chica de pelo azul, entre asustada y confusa, tapando su desnudo pecho con las manos, mientras aun seguía a horcajadas, encima de un chico. _

-Es que pensé….bueno…..creí que alguien te estaba lastimando. Lo siento. _Dijo la chica cada vez más avergonzada percatándose del asunto._

- En verdad no te equivocas. Pero mas bien es ella la que me estaba lastimando a mi……si me vieras la espalda…._Dijo incorporándose y con tono de sorna, Yancha, "el amigo especial" de Bulma"._

-Yancha, no seas idiota. No ves que Chichí estaba preocupada. _Dijo dándole un manotazo en el hombro al chico._-Te debo una disculpa, es que Yancha me llamó por teléfono diciéndome que estaba justo debajo de nuestro balcón. Y sin más, le abrí la puerta. Supuse que estabas dormida, por eso no te avisé de que estaba aquí. _Le explicaba Bulma, aun desnuda en la misma postura de cuando fue sorprendida. _

-No…..no tiene importancia. Yo, no puedo dormir……es….es este calor, ya sabes. Saldré al balcón y así os dejare mas intimidad. _Dijo sonriendo con bochorno, cerrando la puerta a continuación._

- A mi no me importa que nos oigas. _Dijo Yancha elevando la voz._

-Serás imbecil. _Decía la chica de pelo azul, golpeando en el pecho a Yancha. (el cual permanecía debajo de ella y entre sus piernas)_ -Anda, cállate y bésame. _Dijo Bulma, besando a continuación de forma apasionada a su chico, siguiendo por donde lo habían dejado anteriormente._

-Pero que idiota soy. ¡Que estupida me siento!. Estaban……estaban….uffff no quiero ni acordarme. _Pensaba Chichí turbada, mientras miraba el precioso paisaje (con el coliseo al fondo) desde su balcón. _

Con la mirada perdida, un movimiento llamó su atención. Miró hacia abajo, y vio la figura de alguien correr de un lado para otro, en mitad de aquella serenidad, por su barrio. Se sorprendió, y fijó la vista, sacando casi medio cuerpo fuera del balcón temerariamente, creyendo reconocer al individuó.

-No puede ser…….pero si es……¡Goku!. _Se dijo la chica morena así misma, bajando rápidamente a la calle. _

Sin tiempo para llamar al ascensor, Chichí bajó apresuradamente las escaleras del edificio, casi tropezando, hasta que por fin salio de el.

Y allí estaba ella, sola en mitad de la calle, con solo un cortito camisón blanco de tirantes, buscando lo que quizás era un producto de su imaginación. Miró hacia todos lados buscando al chico, pero no había rastro de el por ningún lado. Quizás había sido una ilusión, y la teoría de Bulma, estaba empezando a tener consistencia.

-Hola. _Dijo la voz de un chico, a espaldas de Chichí, haciendo que esta, diera un grito seguido de un brinco, al asustarse. _

-¡Goku eres tú!. Me habías asustado. ¿Qué estas haciendo a estas horas por la calle?...Espera, no es que me interese tu vida a lo que haces…..tu puedes estar haciendo lo que quieras y a la hora que sea……no soy tu madre jejejje….. pero es que….._Decía Chichí nerviosa_ -Es que te vi correr de un lado para otro desde mi apartamento, como si te pasase algo y…..no se, pensé que quizás necesitabas ayuda. _Decía la chica mas calmada._

-Pues yo…..yo…..Chichí si que necesito ayuda. _Decía Goku con la mirada perdida y muy nervioso. _

-Pero….¡Goku estas temblando!, ¿qué te ha pasado?. _Decía la chica muy preocupada, viendo el estado del chico_. –Ahhhhsss. _Ahogó un suspiro, cuando se dio cuenta en algo que había en las manos y parte de los brazos del chico. Tenían restos de sangre._

-En el monasterio…..alguien……han….¡¡han matado a todos los monjes!!. _Dijo Goku abrazando a Chichí, para encontrar algo de consuelo, en su perturbada mente. _

-Ahhh Dios mío. _Decía Chichí inmóvil, y con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Goku._ –Tran…..tranquilo, no te preocupes te ayudaremos. Sube a mi apartamento esta justo arriba. Allí esta Bulma y Yancha. Veamos que podemos hacer. _Le decía la chica para buscar una solución y hablar mejor del asunto, mientras aun no podía creerse aquella situación tan surrealista._

Otra vez en la misma noche, las voces que se habían reunido horas antes, mantenían otra conversación telefónica.

- ¿Usted llamándome a mí?...quedamos en que yo le llamaría. Todavía no he empezado con la búsqueda de Kakarotto…._Decía una de esas misteriosas voces._

-Lo se, y no es que dude de tus facultades ni de las de tu "familia", pero mis hombres ya han empezado el trabajo. Siempre he pensado que cuantos mas colaboradores mejor ¿no?. _Replicaba la segunda voz._

-Y…..no entiendo ¿qué es lo que han empezado?. _Preguntaba la primera voz._

-Te lo diré antes de que te entéres por la prensa mañana o incluso esta madrugada. Tendrás el honor de saberlo con anticipación. Solo te diré, que el primer monasterio del que tenia sospechas……ha caído; "el monasterio de San Marcos". Kakarotto tendrá que aparecer si no quiere que todos los malditos sacerdotes de esta ciudad sean torturados y aniquilados, de la manera más salvaje y dolorosa posible. Ya sabes, al estilo de mis hombres jejeje. Si quieres saber los detalles, compra el periódico de la mañana……

Y así, sin más, la segunda voz cortó la conversación, dejando perpleja a la primera voz.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido un capi largo ¿he?. Pobrecito Goku todo lo que tubo que ver y sufrir. En fin que espero de verdad que os haya gustado y ya sabéis tanto buenos como malos ¡Review please!. Un beso!


	6. Uno más en la familia

Pues aquí esta el siguiente capi y prontito ¿eh? jejjje. Ahora que tengo más tiempo para escribir, pienso adelantar muchos capis. Espero que os guste y un beso muy grande.

Este capi es más corto que el anterior, pero supuse que así estaba bien y no lo quise alargar más. El próximo capi será muy, pero que muy interesante, sobre todo para Goku y Chichí. Próximamente nuevo encuentro entre Vegeta y Bulma, que no me he olvidado de ellos.

**Capitulo 5: Uno más en la familia**

- ¡¡Bulma!!...¡¡BULMA!!. _Gritaba Chichí, de manera escandalosa, mientras que cerrando la puerta de su apartamento con el pie, le indicaba a Goku, que procediera a entrar. _

- Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Pero que pasa?, ¿qué escándalo es este?. _Decía Bulma, saliendo de su habitación, mientras se anudaba un batín, que tapaba su desnudez_. -¿Goku?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?. _Dijo la chica extrañada. _

-Hola colega, creo que te has equivocado, el gimnasio esta cuatro manzanas mas abajo, y aun faltan siete horas para volver a trabajar. _Decía Yancha sarcástico._

-Escuchad, a Goku le ha pasado algo horrible. El por qué he dado con el, es una historia muy larga……yo estaba asomada al balcón y lo vi…..ya os contare luego. Pero miradle, esta en estado de shock, será mejor que nos narre lo que le ha pasado, con mas detalle. Mientras tanto, voy a preparar "tila", que creo que le vendrá bien. _Decía Chichí marchándose para la cocina. _

_-_Goku, ven siéntate aquí_. Dijo Bulma señalando hacia el sofá, para que tomara asiento._

Después de casi una hora, Goku contó a los presentes todo lo que había ocurrido y visto en el monasterio_._ Aun escandalizados y estupefactos, decidieron ir a toda prisa, a la comisaría más cercana para denunciar los hechos.

Justo al entrar y denunciar lo ocurrido, mas de treinta policías fueron rápidamente hacia el monasterio.

Chichí no se apartó en ningún momento del lado de Goku, dándole su apoyo, en aquel momento tan difícil, hasta que los agentes llamaron al chico, para hablar con el a solas, y tomarle declaración.

Eran las siete de la mañana y cansados de esperar en comisaría, por fin pudieron ver a Goku salir de la sala de interrogatorios. Los agentes rápidamente, le ofrecieron protección y hasta incluso una identidad falsa para protegerlo, a lo que Goku rápidamente rechazó alegando, "que el ya tenia una identidad, la identidad que le dieron los monjes".

-¡¡Goku!!. _Dijeron las dos chicas y Yancha, levantándose rápidamente de los duros asientos de la sala de espera, al ver al chico._

-¿Cómo estas? _Preguntó Bulma_. -¿Sabes que es lo que ha podido ocurrir?. _Le volvía a preguntar la chica, muy preocupada por Goku._

-No lo se. Dicen que después de investigar la zona quizás saquen mas cosas en claro, pero que por lo que le he contado, puede que sea obra de "una mafia". _Dijo Goku mirando hacia el suelo. _

-¡¡Una mafia?!. _Dijeron las chicas y Yancha, sorprendidos._

-Si, una banda de mafiosos. Según los agentes, esas atrocidades solo pueden hacerla gente como ellos. Quizás estaban buscando algo, y para conseguirlo, torturaron de aquella manera tan sádica a los monjes……. ¡¡COMO LOS ODIO, ME LO PAGARAN CARO!! Decía Goku con cólera y una mirada fría, nunca antes vista en el.

La prensa no tardó mucho en hacerse eco que la terrible noticia, y montones de reporteros y fotógrafos, estaban empezando a inundar la comisaría. Inmediatamente fueron sacados a la calle por los agentes, que no querían ese tipo de espectáculos, ya que más tarde se daría una rueda de prensa para informar a todos los medios. Pero un fotógrafo, pudo colarse y hacer una foto violando la privacidad de una de las victimas. Fotografió la cara de Goku, imagen que seria portada en numerosos periódicos.

-Dios mío, esto es asqueroso. _Decía una atractiva mujer morena, sorbiendo café de su taza, mientras leía el periódico._ -Hola Vegeta, buenos días ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?. _Preguntó la mujer levantando la mirada de su lectura, cuando vio a Vegeta._

-¿Para que preguntas?, sabes que siempre tomo café solo. _Dijo de mal humor como siempre._

-Lo se, solo quería entablar contigo aun que fuese una pequeña conversación. ¿Has visto el periódico?, la noticia que hay en primera pagina, es sobre un crimen ocurrido esta noche en el monasterio de San Marcos. Ha sido un crimen horrible; han asesinado a todos los monjes y le han hecho numerosas atrocidades sin ningún motivo aparente ya que no había indicios de robo. Según la policía, dice que puede ser desde un rito satánico, hasta "obra de la mafia". ¡Obra de la mafia!, que absurdez nosotros nunca haríamos una cosa así…..por lo menos nuestra banda. _Decía la mujer indignada._

-Eso es muy cierto Celipa, a la iglesia es a lo único que respetamos_. Dijo Nappa haciendo su aparición en la cocina. _

- Y que más da, una doce de curas menos. Si hay algo que sobra en esta ciudad son sacerdotes; esta repleta de ellos_. Decía Vegeta encendiéndose un cigarrillo. _

_- _Mirad, en la noticia hay algo muy curioso_. Dijo Celipa fijando su vista en el periódico.- _Es la fotografía de la única persona que se salvo del crimen. Me recuerda a alguien , alguien familiar, ¿no os lo parece a vosotros?. _Dijo Celipa girando la prensa_.

-Buenos días…..¿de que habláis?. Dijo Raditz al entrar en le cocina.

- No te recuerda a alguien este chico. Decía nuevamente Celipa enseñando la foto a Raditz .

_-_Espera……Pero si es……¡¡pero si es la viva imagen de mi padre!!_. Decía el chico de cabello largo, sorprendido. _

_-_Es…..¡¡es verdad!!. Claro, pensemos un poco. Este chico que es la viva imagen de Bardock, y que es el único sobreviviente del crimen "del monasterio", ya que vivía allí…..en un monasterio…..¡¡Debe de ser Kakarotto!!_. Decía Nappa entusiasmado._

_- _Bravo Nappa, y después de este revelador descubrimiento del que todos nos habíamos dado ya cuenta, quieres un premio o algo así por la perspicacia. _Dijo Vegeta irónico, agarrando de forma violenta el periódico atrayéndolo hacia si._ – Así que ya sabemos cual es el rostro de Kakarotto; la misma cara de pánfilo que Bardock……este bastardo ya no tiene escapatoria, nos será mas fácil dar con el. Pero hay que ponerse las pilas y averiguar a donde irá a vivir ahora, ya que no tiene monjes que lo arropen y le recen por las noches. Tenemos que descubrir su identidad, quien es, donde trabaja si es que trabaja y cual será su nuevo paradero. Kakarotto, ya nos queda menos para encontrarnos. _Dijo para si mismo dándole una ultima calada a su cigarrillo.-_

Eran las diez de la mañana y todos volvían a estar de vuelta al apartamento de Chichí. Yancha cansado, decidió irse a su propio apartamento, ofreciéndole ayuda y apoyo a Goku, para todo lo que necesitase.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Goku? _Le preguntaba Bulma_

_- _Pues no lo se, el monasterio era mi casa, yo siempre he vivido con los monjes. Aun que una vez estuve apunto de marcharme. El Padre Marcelo, al cumplir los veintiuno me dijo, que tenia que irme, pero el Padre Gohan, que murió hace unos meses y fue como un verdadero padre para mi, intercedió y me pude que dar mas tiempo_. Dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros. _Me tendré que buscar un apartamento, pero yo no tengo idea de cómo se hacen esas cosas jejeje_. Dijo colocando una mano tras de la cabeza._

- Y…¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí?, con nosotras. _Le ofreció Bulma alegremente, sin contar con Chichí.- _Aquí te lo pasarás muy bien. Además Chichí es muy buena cocinera, te preparara todo lo que quieras y en grandes cantidades.

-¿¡Que, que!!._ Dijo Chichí sorprendida, arrojando al suelo la bandeja con el desayuno que traía para el invitado, cuando escuchó a Bulma. _

-Uuuuuayyyy Chichí, estas de un torpe últimamente, se te cae todo al suelo. _Dijo Bulma dando un respingo, al escuchar el estruendo de la bandeja, y platos contra el suelo._

- Bulma…..¿puedes venir un momento a la cocina?...es que…..nos hace falta leche. Dijo Chichí conteniendo su histeria, mientras hacia un pequeño tick nervioso con el ojo.

- Normal que no quede leche, la as tirado toda al suelo. _Decía Bulma encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Goku._

-Bulma….¡¡QUE VENGAS CONMIGO TE DIGO!! _Gritó la morena furiosa._

Una vez que se encontraban las dos chicas en la cocina…..

-Como se te ocurre invitar a Goku a vivir aquí sin preguntarme….¡¡sin mi consentimiento!!., ¡¡te recuerdo que este es mi apartamento y tu una inquilina!! _Decía Chichí histérica. _

_-_Ya lo se, pero ¿tu le has visto?. Chichí, pobrecito, no tiene a donde ir. ¿Y después del semejante trago por el que ha pasado, lo vas a dejar solo y buscando apartamento sin saber prácticamente nada de la vida?. De verdad Chichí me equivoque contigo, yo pensaba que tenias sentimientos_. Decía la chica de pelo azul, sabiendo exactamente que tácticas tenia que utilizar para convencer a su amiga. _

_-_Hayyyy de acuerdo, esta bien tu ganas_. Decía la morena vencida por Bulma- _Se quedara aquí…..pero por un tiempo nada más. Tendrá que buscar apartamento, no me parece bien estar viviendo con un chico bajo el mismo techo. Son sucios, desordenados y en ocasiones huelen mal. Además…….¿donde va a dormir?, solo hay dos dormitorios_. Se preguntaba Chichí. _

_-_Pues contigo, que es lo que quieres_. Soltó Bulma sin más._

- ¿Conmigo? bueno no se, mi cama no es muy grande……..¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!!._ Le replico Chichí, histérica y mas roja como un tomate por la vergüenza. _

- Jejejejeje. Tranquila no hay problema, podría dormir en el sofá, no creo que tenga dificultades. Así que ¿ya esta echo?... ¿le puedo comunicar la noticia?. _Le preguntaba Bulma entusiasmada._

-Si, corre y dile la "gran noticia". _Decía Chichí derrotada, mientras rodaba los ojos_.

- ¡¡Yuju!!, tenemos nuevo "compi" de apartamento….¡¡esto va a ser genial!!. _Gritaba Bulma muy contenta._

Mas tarde, en una cabina telefónica en el centro de la ciudad, por una de las calles mas concurridas de esta, la figura de alguien entraba en ella, para llamar por teléfono.

- Tengo nueva información recién salida del horno. _Decía una voz._

- Te escucho. _Replicó la segunda voz._

- La prensa ha publicada una fotografía con la imagen del único sobreviviente del crimen del monasterio……Sus sospechas eran buenas y sus hombres dieron en el clavo. El monasterio de San Marcos, era un donde fue entregado Kakarotto. Pudimos reconocer la imagen del periódico, y es el, no hay ninguna duda, es la viva imagen de Bardock. ¿Pero como lo supo?, ¿cómo sabia que tenia que empezar por San Marcos?. _Preguntó la primera voz_

- No subestimes a mis fuentes ni a mí inteligencia. De todos los monasterios de la ciudad, el De San Marcos, era el único donde Bardock, siempre iba a rezar y a confesarse, para tener su maldita conciencia tranquila. ¿No recuerdas que justo allí, al salir de el, fue cuando le disparamos hace como un mes?.Así que supuse, que fue allí donde abandonó a su engendro. _Contestó la segunda voz._

- Pues claro, que estupido he sido ¿como no me di cuenta antes?. _Dijo la primera voz._

- Por eso quise que mis hombres comenzaran a trabajar. Entonces si ya sabemos cual es su rostro será más fácil encontrarlo. Vigila muy de cerca el barrio de San Marcos, no creo que se allá ido muy lejos de allí, debe de estar todavía por la zona. _Decía la segunda voz._

-Si, eso fue en lo primero en que pensé. Y los idiotas de mi familia también lo pensaron, por eso estamos ya investigando la zona. En fin, le dejo hasta mas información. Tengo que ocuparme de un alijo de heroína, que llegará al medio día……no se preocupe, dentro de poco ya no tendremos que ocuparnos mas de estas cosas, y el monopolio será totalmente suyo. _Finalizó la primera voz_.

* * *

Otra vez terminando el capi con las misteriosas voces…..¿quien serán ellos?. ¿Quién de la banda esta traicionando a su familia?...¿os hacéis alguna idea? "hagan sus apuestas señores" jejeje. Ya hemos descubierto el por que quieren eliminar a los "Saiyas", y es por que tienen el monopolio del tráfico de drogas en la ciudad, y eso es algo que no les interesa a la otra banda en cuestión.


	7. Insomnio

Hola a todos!! Aquí va otro capi más. En este capi encontrareis muchas cosas interesantes. Datos y claves acerca de los personajes y……ojito con el final (hot, hot, hot jejeje).

Espero que os guste y por fi review please!!

**Capitulo 6: Insomnio **

Un mes pasó desde que Goku se instaló en el apartamento de Chichí, y todo transcurría con normalidad, sin contar las numerosas broncas y regaños, que Chichí le lanzaba al chico de vez en cuando, por cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Otra vez la nevera vacía?!. _Exclamaba Bulma en la cocina._

-Si, otra vez, ¿y a que no sabes cuando fue la última vez que hice la compra?...¡¡Ayer!!. _Decía Chichí irritada_.

-Pero es que se ha comido….¡¡hasta mi crema hidratante con aroma a mandarina, que dejé aquí anoche!!. _Decía Bulma, sacando el tarro vacío de la nevera._

-Pensaría que era un yogurt. _Decía Chichí irónica_. -Ya ves, para que luego digas que soy muy dura con el, y que parezco un sargento o su madre. Pues ahora te toca a ti echarle la bronca, si no quieres que se coma más cosméticos. _Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos._

_-_No si tampoco…..esto es una tontería, se compra mas comida y ya esta._ Decía Bulma quitándole importancia al asunto. _

-¿Cómo que es una tontería?. Bulma, no podemos hacer la compra de un mes, ¡¡todos los días!!. Ni tampoco puedo matarme a cocinar todo el tiempo, solo por que el, no se sacia fácilmente. Al principio no me importaba…..hasta me gustaba cocinar y sentirme alagada por mi comida…..pero todo tiene un límite ¿sabes?, y mas cuando son todos los días durante un mes. Y ya no solo el tema de la comida y la nevera desierta, son muchas cosas más: dejarse los calcetines y los calzoncillos sucios por el suelo, no hace ni una de las tareas del hogar, no baja la tapa del retrete cuando lo usa, ni tira de la cisterna…..¿ acaso cree que soy su criada?...Pero lo peor de todo…¡¡es que tu no le dices nunca nada!!. _Decía Chichí, mientras se sentaba disgustada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina._

_-_Mujer, es que a mi no me parece tan grabe. Es un chico, ya sabes lo desordenados y sucios que suelen ser. Además toda su vida ha vivido en un monasterio, está acostumbrado a que se lo hagan todo._ Dijo Bulma, sirviéndose un poco de agua mineral. _

-Me da igual a lo que este acostumbrado. Yo ya estoy harta, es que te juro que no puedo más. Si lo vuelvo a ver entrar por esa puerta diciéndome_……La morena señalaba la puerta de la cocina, cuando fue interrumpida, por alguien que terminó su frase. _

-Chichí, me muero de hambre, ¿qué hay para el almuerzo?. _Decía Goku, con su típica expresión de inocencia y despreocupación, haciendo aparición en la cocina._

-¡¡ARRGGGG!!. _Gruñó Chichí al escucharlo_.-No….no….¡¡NO HAY NADA PARA ALMORZAR , POR QUE TE LO HAS COMIDO TODO!!. _Dijo furiosa, yendo directa hacia el._

-Vale, vale Chichí, no te enfades….yo…..yo solo preguntaba. _Retrocedía Goku temeroso, y poniendo sus manos como barrera para no ser atacado, mientras Bulma reía al ver la escena._ – Es que mis tripas llevan crujiendo un buen rato. _Decía el chico, mientras tocaba su barriga._

-Pues te vas a la pizzería de la esquina, y por mí como si te comes todo el local, con cocineros incluidos, si sigues con hambre. Yo no pienso cocinarte más. _Decía Chichí molesta y cruzada de brazos, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, en donde no estuviera Goku_.

-Pero Chichí, por favor no digas eso, a mí me gusta mucho tu comida ¿de verdad no me vas a cocinar mas?. _Le rogaba Goku a la chica._

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Reía Bulma en voz alta.

-¡¡Qué es tan gracioso?!. _Decía Chichí rabiosa, mientras miraba de manera inquisidora a su amiga. _

_-_Es que parecéis un matrimonio. En serio, es muy gracioso. Si fuerais pareja seriáis muy peculiares. "La maniática y el atontado". Y lo mas "friki" de vosotros dos, es que si no os ponéis de acuerdo, con hacer un combate de artes marciales, se resolvería el entuerto…..jejejejjejejje._ Reía de nuevo Bulma._

_-¿A si?, yo soy una maniática ¿no?……y friki además. Pues tú…..tú eres una "calentorra".Dijo Chichí atacando verbalmente a Bulma._

_-_Lo se, por eso yo me divierto más y no soy una amargada y una reprimida como "otras", de las que no voy a hablar, que espían a sus compañeros de apartamento, "mientras están durmiendo_". Soltó inesperadamente Bulma. _

-¡¡Cómo?!...que….que….¡¡qué estas diciendo?!...¿¡que estas insinuando!!_ Dijo Chichí nerviosa y tartamudeando._

-¿Yo?...nada. Solo digo que deberías echarle aceite a las bisagras de la puerta de tu habitación, por que a media noche hacen mucho ruido y despiertas a todo el mundo. _Dijo la chica de pelo azul, dejando totalmente cortada a su compañera._

_-_A la puerta de mi habitación en el monasterio, le pasaba igual, y la rocié con aceite de oliva. Chichí, si quieres te digo donde puedes conseguirlo. Pero, yo no he oído nada a media noche…..Bulma no creo que el ruido sea para tanto._ Dijo Goku sin percatarse de nada, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente._

_-_Goku, me consta que tú precisamente eres el único, que no escucha la puerta. _Decía Bulma, dibujando una media sonrisa irónica en el rostro_. En fin, me voy al gimnasio que tengo mucho papeleo que arreglar. Comeré algo fuera. Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos allí dentro de tres horas. _Dijo por ultimo Bulma antes de marcharse, dejando a una Chichí anonadada e inmóvil._

_-_Chichí_. La llamó Goku._

_-_Si…..¿si Goku?._ Respondió la morena, con timidez y saliendo de sus pensamientos, esperando lo peor._

_-_En serio…..¿que hay para el almuerzo?._ Preguntó el chico intrigado._

-¡¡GOKU!!._ Gritó Chichí furiosa._

Horas después, Bulma estaba en su despacho, inmersa entre montones de papeles, revisando (entre otras cosas) las fichas de sus empleados, con fotografías tamaño carnet, datos personales, y demás, para clasificarlas y ordenarlas por orden alfabético.

-Veamos el último es: "Yancha Manfredi, nacido en Florencia, el día 30 de enero, de 1981"……Pues bien, el ya es el último. _Dijo Bulma, estirándose de piernas y brazos, mientras se desperezaba desde su silla._ – A no, espera…... no había visto esta ficha. _Dijo la chica para si misma, divisando una cartulina semi escondida, debajo de varias facturas._ – Pero si es….si es la de Goku, ¿cómo se me pudo pasar por alto?. _Pensaba extrañada mirando la ficha_.- En fin, vamos haber: "Goku Son, nacido en Roma, el 15 de agosto de 1986"……el 15 de agosto….¡el 15 de agosto!, eso es este sábado, ¡hay que organizar una fiesta, por sus 22 años!._Decía Bulma, sacando de inmediato su agenda, para apuntar tan importante evento._

Llegó la noche, y en la zona privada de un local de alterne, un hombre forzaba a una chica con "rasgos orientales", en un viejo sofá, para que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con el.

-¡¡No por favor déjeme, yo no quiero esto!!. _Gritaba la chica, mientras forcejeaba y pataleaba con su "agresor". _

- Tú harás lo que se te diga, puta. Por eso he pagado por tus favores. _Dijo abofeteándola, mientras rasgaba su falda, y le bajaba la ropa interior con violencia_. – Es inútil que te resistas, me excitas y mucho. No sabes como me gustan las chicas orientales, siempre he querido hacérmelo con una "chinita". _Le volvía a decir, bajándose los pantalones, y sacando su erecto miembro._

-¡¡NO!!...yo no vine a este país por esto, yo vine para trabajar de camarera y poder mandar dinero a mi familia…..me engañaron….¡¡YO NO QUIERO SER PROSTITUTA!!. Decía la chica resistiéndose con más fuerza, cerrando las piernas para no ser penetrada, mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-Pero que pena me das, creo que pararé solo por eso. _Decía el hombre irónicamente_. –Si, si que te engañaron….¿y sabes quien fue uno de ellos?..."YO". _Dijo embistiendo a la chica, de un brusco golpe._

-¡¡Raditz!!._ Dijo Furioso Vegeta, abriendo la puerta de golpe.- _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que comenzamos a buscar a Kakarotto, y tu dijiste que te ocuparías de eso personalmente…..¡¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA?!. _Decía rabioso, el chico con el cabello de punta._

-Ve….Vegeta…..mas….ahhhhh….mas…..tarde…..mas tarde….ahhhh…..hablaremos de eso……¿no ves que ahora no es el momento?. _Decía Raditz entrecortadamente, mientras sin importarle la presencia de vegeta, seguía copulando con la chica._

En ese momento, la mirada de Vegeta se endureció mas aun, yendo directo hacia Raditz. Agarrándolo por los hombros, lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared, apretando su cuello, mientras sus rostros estaban uno muy junto del otro.

-No juegues conmigo maldito hijo de perra. No tenemos nueva información desde hace un mes, y tu en vez de buscar, estas aquí follandote a esa guarra. _Dijo Vegeta apretando el cuello de Raditz, casi dejándolo sin respiración._ Ve, y sigue buscando sin descanso, si no quieres que te de un balazo en las "pelotas". _Dijo soltando el amoratado cuello de Raditz._

-Orrrrrgggggg…….llevo…..llevo….llevo buscando sin descanso a mi hermano, durante todo este tiempo. ¡¡Acaso no puedo relajarme y desfogarme tranquilo?!. _Decía Raditz recuperando el aliento, mientras se sobaba su dolorido gaznate y subía sus pantalones. _

-¡NO!. No hay tiempo para estar haciendo el imbecil. Si tienes ganas de "desfogarte", te metes hielo en los pantalones o te tomas una caja entera de bromuro, que buena falta te hace. _Dijo Vegeta encendiéndose un cigarrillo._

-Pues Vegeta, déjame decirte que a ti también te vendría bien aliviar el estrés. Y que mejor manera que con una de nuestras chicas._ Sugería Raditz, mirando en dirección a la chica que aun estaba llorando en el sofá. _

_- _A mí nunca me ha gustado la mercancía usada. Al contrario que a ti, que eres bastante aficionado a ello……quizás por que es lo único que puedes encontrar ¿no es así_?. Dijo Vegeta sonriendo de forma cínica. _

-¡¡Yo puedo acostarme con la mujer que quiera!!._ Gritaba Raditz furioso. _

-Si, no me cabe ninguna duda……pagando claro esta, o violándola. Yo sin embargo nunca he tenido que pagar por los servicios de una hermosa mujer. Creo que la más reciente, fue aquella furcia que vendía flores. Si, esa de la que estabas "enamorado", y que yo me acabé cepillando sobre la carrocería de mi coche. Era esa ¿verdad?, esa con la que ibas a casarte el mes próximo._ Decía Vegeta, haciendo enfadar mas a Raditz, que gruñendo algo entre dientes, abandonó la sala. – _Y tú, largo de aquí zorra_. Le dijo Vegeta a la chica que estaba medio desnuda en aquella habitación. _

Una vez que la chica temblorosa recogió su ropa, abandonó la estancia, con un portazo de Vegeta como despedida. Sentado en una silla, Vegeta se reclino hacia detrás cerrando sus ojos, mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente. Se le notaba cansado y fatigoso.

_- _Me hace falta dormir un poco, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche. _Se decía Vegeta a si mismo_. –Son esos sueños, ¿por qué tengo esos sueños?...¿y por que con ella?...con esa chica. Debí matarla, así no me perturbaría su imagen por las noches_. Pensaba, mientras acariciaba su rostro, el cual (recuperado totalmente de ello) fue dañado por primera vez, y por una mujer._

Para no dejarse vencer por el cansancio y seguir activo, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta de "Armani", una bolsita con polvos blancos, los cuáles esparció en la mesa. Segundos después, con una tarjeta de crédito, hizo varias líneas con dicho polvo, que con un billete de 100 euros enrollado, procedió a esnifar por la nariz.

-Ummm……se nota que es de la mejor calidad. _Dijo después de ingerir la sustancia._ –La verdad es que…..me gustaría toparme con esa chica, una vez más. _Pensaba Vegeta, sonriendo ligeramente, algo muy extraño en el._

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Chichí, esta fregaba una cacerola en la cocina, después de haber cocinado una gran cantidad de pasta. Ya todos estaban acostados en sus respectivas habitaciones (en el caso de Goku, mas bien, en el salón), excepto ella, que se quedó recogiéndolo todo.

Esa noche después de cenar, Yancha, otra vez se quedó a dormir, y los gemidos de el y Bulma, ya empezaban a oírse por toda la casa, junto con los tremendos ronquidos de Goku, al que no podría despertarlo, ni una banda de música tocando a bombo y platillo, en el mismo salón.

Terminada la faena, Chichí se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se puso el camisón y soltó su cabello, metiéndose a continuación en la cama. No paró de darle vueltas en todo el día, a aquello que dijo Bulma en la mañana, y ahora que ya estaba en la cama, pensaba mucho más en ello.

-No tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando…..y tampoco se como me vio. Solo fui a por un baso de agua, y por curiosidad…..solo por curiosidad, me lo quede mirando un rato. Parecía tener alguna pesadilla y quería ver si estaba bien. No soy una insensible, y se que todavía debe estar afectado por lo del monasterio. Solo fue eso. ¿Cómo puede insinuar que me gusta espiarlo por las noches?...Vale que a partir de ese día, "accidentalmente", lo he mirado dormir varias veces mas, y por un par de horas…..pero era para comprobar que todo iba bien. _Pensaba la chica auto convenciéndose. -_Bulma es una loca y no sabe lo que dice. Puede que me sorprendiera "espiándolo", pero no era para nada lúdica mi intención. Ni que a mi me gustase ver como ronca ese "patán". A quien le interesa ver las cosas que hace cuando esta dormido. Como cuando habré la boca y exhala ese ronquido tan gracioso que hace que se le encoja la nariz, de forma cómica, o cuando su pecho….su increíble pecho, se hincha y se deshincha con cada respiración, de una forma tranquilizadora e hipnótica, dejando ver la piel de su abdomen, bajo esa ceñida camiseta de tirantes, que marca perfectamente sus pectorales y abdominales…..¿a quien le interesa ver eso?...Será mejor que baya al salón……creo, creo que me dejé encendido el aire acondicionado. _Pensó finalmente la chica, levantándose de la cama._

Chichí, caminaba despacio por el salón de su apartamento, hasta que se acercó al sofá. Goku dormía placidamente en el, y la muchacha indecisa, pero con una gran tentación, terminó por sentarse al lado de este. Las luces anaranjadas de la ciudad, se filtraban por el balcón, iluminando la figura y el rostro del chico, haciéndole más fácil, la "divina" visión a Chichí.

-¿Qué estará soñando?. _Pensaba la morena, mientras miraba al chico, casi embobada_. -¿Soñará con alguien?, ¿con los monjes del monasterio?, ¿con el gimnasio?, ¿con alguno de nosotros?...¿conmigo?...Por dios que tonta soy como va a soñar conmigo. Me tienen que dejar de pasar esas ideas tan absurdas por la cabeza. _Pensaba Chichí, mientras se daba un pequeño manotazo en la frente. _

De repente Chichí escuchó algo. Los sonidos provenían justo de su lado; era ni más ni menos, que Goku hablando entre sueños.

-Chichí…..ammm….Chi…Chichí. _Dijo Goku de repente, soñando._

-Ahhhh…..¿Ha dicho mi nombre?. _Dijo la chica, acercándose sorprendida._

-No te enfades conmigo Chichí…….yo no lo hice a posta……Por favor no me dejes sin postre. Prometo no volverlo a hacer. _Volvía a decir Goku soñando. _

-Vaya, así que era eso. ¡Por Dios, hasta sueña con comida!. _Pensaba Chichí divertida._

Segundos después, el rostro de Goku cambió. Fruncía el ceño y se revolvía violentamente, soltando quejidos, como si algo realmente horrible le estuviera perturbando.

-No….no….no dejare que les hagas daño…..Te mataré si les tocas. _Decía Goku, alzando mas la voz,._

-Debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla…. tiene que ser algo horrible para comportarse así. _Pensaba Chichí, mientras lo observaba preocupada._

La violencia y frases sueltas, pero intrigantes, fueron aumentando, dejando a la chica que lo miraba, cada vez mas alarmada por Goku.

-No……no le harás daño…. Por tu culpa…..por tu culpa….POR TU CULPA….¡¡MALDITO "KAKAROTTO"!!. _Dijo sobresaltado, abalanzándose sobre Chichí hasta tirarla al suelo, quedando el, encima de ella._

Todo su cuerpo era un rió de sudor, mientras jadeaba fuertemente y con los ojos muy abiertos e inyectados en sangre, por la exaltación. Goku aun no sabía si había sido real, o una espantosa pesadilla. El chico, estaba desconcertado.

Por otra parte, Chichí si que estaba aterrada. Goku se había abalanzado sobre ella como un animal salvaje y ahí estaba; sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza de una forma dolorosa, cortando su circulación, mientras que a poca distancia de su rostro, el, se hallaba acomodado entre sus piernas, exhalando su agitado aliento, sobre el cuello de la chica.

Los pocos segundos en los que pasaron mirándose a los ojos, fueron una eternidad. Chichí tenía mucho miedo; en ningún momento, se pudo imaginar que Goku fuera a reaccionar así. Aquel Goku despistado e inocente, en nada se le parecía a este.

Una gota de sudor, se deslizó desde la frente del chico, hasta la punta de su nariz, cuando antes de que esta cayera, Chichí comenzó a mover su cuerpo para escapar del agarre.

La chica se retorcía como una culebra, sin percatarse, de que Goku estaba entre sus muslos. Para su misma sorpresa, un instintivo gemido se escapó de sus labios, cuando su zona intima se rozó con la entrepierna de Goku.

Aquella mezcla de sensaciones era muy extraña. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, y su piel se erizaba, queriéndose derretir bajo Goku.. Por un lado, estaba el susto que aun tenia en el cuerpo, y por otro lado, sentía morbo y deseo…..mucho, mucho deseo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo dejo……..soy mala ¿eh? jejejejejeje. En el próximo capi mas, ejjejejee. En serio ya veréis el próximo capi, pero no puedo decir nada tiene que ser sorpresa. También habrá momentito "Vegeta and Bulma" (dedicado a todos sus fans). Gracias por los review os mando muchos besos muy grandes maukkkk!!. Espero postear el próximo capi para mañana por la noche, por que este finde me voy de viaje. Nos vemos prontito.

PD: Falta mucho para que os enteréis de quien es el traidor y los malos malosos.


	8. Celos I parte

Hola ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo estáis?. Seguro que muy bien ¿verdad?. En fin, que perdón por el retraso, pero es que este capi en un principio vi que me estaba quedando muy largo, así que decidí partirlo en 2 capis. Es decir, que este capi tiene dos partes.

No os resumo nada, simplemente leed, y dejadme muchos reviews ¿ok? Jejejej.

Espero de todo corazón que os guste y un besazo.

**Capitulo 7: Celos (I parte)**

Las luces se encendieron, provocando que los dos muchachos que estaban en el salón, guiñaran los ojos al ser deslumbrados.

-¡¡Vaya!!, así que era esto lo que pasaba. Esto si que no me lo esperaba……por lo menos tan pronto. Perdón, os dejaremos solos para que podáis seguir "a lo vuestro". _Decía Bulma, sonriendo y mirando a Yancha, mientras aun tenía la mano puesta en el interruptor de la luz. _

-¿Bulma?. _Decía Chichí desconcertada y con los ojos entre cerrados por la molesta luz, a la vez, que sentía algo de frustración al ser interrumpida, de aquello tan raro que estaba pasando. _

-¿Chichí?. _Dijo Goku reaccionando, al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba bajo su cuerpo, y tenia aprisionada por las muñecas._ –Yo……lo siento mucho. Tuve una pesadilla y…..¿te hice daño?. _Le preguntaba preocupado y con pesar a la chica, mientras la liberaba del agarre._

-No tranquilo, solo me asustaste un poco. _Dijo la chica sonriéndole tímidamente._

- Goku…..¿tuviste una pesadilla?. _Dijo Bulma acercándose hasta el._ – Pobrecito, aun debes de estar muy traumatizado por lo que pasó en el monasterio. Pero yo se como hacer que te sientas mejor y te olvides de tus preocupaciones….._Decía Bulma acariciando la mejilla del chico, cuando fue interrumpida._

-¿Así?...¿y que es lo que le vas a proponer Bulma?. _Dijo Chichí inesperadamente molesta, por aquel gesto de Bulma hacia Goku, sintiendo fuego en sus entrañas. -_Pero esta chica no tiene ni el más mínimo pudor ni vergüenza. ¡Será fresca!. Y además coquetea y se insinúa con Yancha en sus narices…….el debe ser igual de pervertido que ella._ Pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño._

_-_Pues era una sorpresa, pero para que esperar mas. El necesita pasar una noche inolvidable y experimentar sensaciones nuevas._ Dijo Bulma refiriéndose a Goku, mientras Chichí casi echaba humo por las orejas. _-Goku…_Dijo mirando hacia el chico de nuevo. _-¿Sabrás de sobra que día es este sábado verdad?._ Preguntó la chica._

-Día…..día 15 ¿no?._ Dijo Goku encogiéndose de hombros._

-Y además……además es tu cumpleaños ¿no?, Lo vi en tu ficha esta mañana. Cumples 22 años._ Dijo Bulma, dando una palmada._

-¿En serio?, pues no me acordaba jejeje. Dijo _Goku, poniendo una mano tras de su cabeza _

_-_Podríamos celebrarlo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a una disco de moda, muy famosa en la ciudad?. Te vendrá bien salir, bailar y conocer gente. Seguramente no lo habrás echo nunca, ¡ veras como te gusta!. Decía la chica de pelo azul entusiasmada. Por cierto Chichí, tu también estas invitada._ Dijo mirando hacia la morena, que estaba cruzada de brazos._

-A mi no me gustan esos ambientes nocturnos, donde la gente es una grosera, bebe, fuma y hasta se droga_. Dijo Chichí protestando._

-Bueno, pues como quieras. Iremos solo Goku, Yancha y yo. Y para que Goku no se sienta solo, quizás le busque "una amiga" para que lo acompañe esa noche. Quizás, se caigan muy, muy bien el uno al otro. _Sugirió Bulma, indirectamente, para hacer reaccionar a Chichí, cuando rápidamente esta replicó._

_-_Pensándolo bien Bulma, iré. Iré a esa discoteca por que…..por que es el cumpleaños de Goku y todos debemos estar con el ¿verdad?._ Dijo Chichí dándose por vencida, al pensar en aquella posibilidad de que Goku y esa "amiga de Bulma" llegarán a algo más. _

-Bueno Goku ¿y tu que dices?, ¿te fías de mi y vendrás con nosotros este sábado?._ Le preguntaba Bulma. _

-Pues supongo que si. Nunca he ido a una disco de esas, pero no me asustan las cosas nuevas.¿Allí habrá comida verdad?._ Preguntó Goku, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo._

_-_Jejejeje, claro. Y hasta un pastel, para que le soples las velas y todo_. Respondía Bulma a la pregunta del chico._

Mientras tanto, en la casa familiar de los "Saiyas", todo marchaba con normalidad.

_**TOCK TOCK**_

Golpeaba Celipa con los nudillos, la puerta del despacho en el cual trabajaba Vegeta, aun siendo altas horas de la madrugada.

-Si, adelante puedes pasar. _Respondía Vegeta, desde el otro lado de la puerta. _

_-_Vegeta, perdona que te moleste, pero, me acaban de dar la señal. La entrega será este sábado en el "Art Café" . _Decía Celipa, una vez que estaba en el interior del despacho._

-Muy bien. Esta vez iremos Raditz, Nappa y yo. No me fió de esos "narcos", puede que nos den gato por liebre. Últimamente tienden a adulterar mucho la mercancía, y nos la venden como si fuese cien por cien pura. _Decía Vegeta, sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, desde detrás de una enorme mesa de madera_.

-Entendido, les confirmare la asistencia. Por cierto, la hora exacta serán las 12 de la noche. _Dijo la mujer, cerrando la puerta tras de si._

La semana pasó rápidamente, hasta llegar el sábado por la tarde. Ese día fue un caos, ya que a Bulma no se le ocurrió otra cosa, que ir de tiendas al centro comercial, durante toda la mañana. Bulma, Goku y Chichí, visitaron cantidad de comercios, en los cuales arrasaron con casi todo. La chica peliazul, aparte de para ella misma, le compró montones de cosas a Goku; en las que se encontraba, desde ropa a la ultima moda, así como calzado y demás complementos, hasta "cosméticos" para hombre.

Por fin los tres muchachos, después de patearse casi todo Roma, estaban descansando en el apartamento.

-¿Por que tiene que comportarse así?, ¿por qué le ha comprado tantas cosas?, vale que hoy es su cumpleaños, pero ¿qué es lo que pretende?. Cada vez que recuerdo como estaba pegada a el como una lapa en el centro comercial…….ufff, y sin contar la escenita del probador. _Pensaba Chichí molesta, mientras sacaba de las bolsas, todos los modelitos que se había comprado._ –"Goku que bien te queda, es que claro con esa cuerpazo", "¡¡Ahh dios mío!!, que alguien me tire un cubo de agua que estoy ardiendo". _Decía la morena bufonamente, mientras imitaba las frases de Bulma, en el centro comercial._ –Si llego a estar allí un rato mas, juro que hubiera echado la pota. Pero si ella ya tiene a Yancha. Que esa es otra, estoy harta de oír sus guarradas todas las noches. Por su culpa estoy empezando a alucinar y soñar con cosas indecentes, y muy lascivas, que me hacen tener la necesidad de……..bueno ese no es el tema ahora. Pero…….¿qué es lo que busca en Goku?. Además me dijo que no era su tipo que le gustaban mas los "chicos malos" ……¡¡A esta lo que le pasa es que le gustan todos!!. Bueno y……¿a mi eso que me importa?, pensándolo bien, ni que estuviera celosa, por que…..yo no estoy celosa…..¿o si?, no, no, no lo estoy, para nada. Es solo……que no quiero que se aproveche de Goku. El es tan bueno…..y ella una leona devora hombres. No me gustaría que le hiciesen daño, nada más. Por que yo no siento nada por Goku….._Pensaba Chichí inmersa, cuando unos golpes procedentes de la puerta de su habitación, la sobresaltaron, interrumpiendo su dialogó interno con sigo misma._

-¿Chichí estas visible?. _Preguntaba Bulma, al otro lado de la puerta._

_-_Si, espera ahora mismo te abro_. Respondía Chichí girando el pomo._

-Hola, pues nada era solo para ver que es lo que te ibas a poner esta noche_. Decía Bulma, sonriendo a su compañera._

_-_Pues…..no se, unos jeans como siempre_. Dijo Chichí encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- _Me lo temía. Vi que esta mañana solo te compraste ropa interior, bastante básica por cierto, y ropa deportiva. Esta noche tienes que ponerte en mis manos. Eres demasiado guapa, para no sacarte partido. Y eso querida en chicas como nosotras, es un crimen._ Dijo Bulma, sentándose en la cama de Chichí._

_-_Ah, no ni hablar. Te conozco y se que me vestirías como una furcia_. Decía Chichí, negándose en rotundo a la oferta de la peliazul._

_- _Me ofendes cariño, tú ponte en mis manos y no te arrepentirás. Además, a la discoteca a la que vamos, es un lugar muy selecto, al que solo dejan entrar a "la gente guapa" de esta ciudad, dudo mucho que te dejen entrar vestida así._ Decía Bulma, mirando de arriba a bajo a Chichí. _

_-_Está bien. ¿Sabes que siempre te sales con la tuya?. Te dejare, con la condición de que yo pueda opinar libremente sobre tu "asesoramiento" ¿ok?_. Dijo la morena, vencida nuevamente por Bulma. _

_-_Ok. Bueno, miremos en tu armario, por si hay algo que merezca la pena, aun que no creo que sirva de mucho……te acabare prestando yo algo._ Dijo la chica de pelo azul, mientras echaba un vistazo al ropero_.- Nada, no, no me sirve….ufff por favor_. Decía Bulma, mientras pasaba prenda a prenda, con la mirada de enfado de Chichí, clavada en su nuca. - _Oye…..¿y esto?...este vestido…¡¡si este vestido!!, es precioso. Póntelo esta noche._ Dijo Bulma, sacando el conjunto del armario._

_-_No Bulma, ese vestido no. Le tengo cierto reparo a esta prenda. Ese vestido me lo regalo mi padre y…… es para una ocasión especial. _Decía Chicha, cuando fue interrumpida._

-¿Y que ocasión mas especial que esta?...¡¡Ahhhh y además es de Kenzo, mi diseñador favorito!!. Chichí, tienes que ponerte este vestido. Si no te lo pones tú, me lo prestas a mí._ Decía Bulma entusiasmada._

_-_Ni hablar. Hay cosas que ni muerta compartiría o prestaría. Una de ellas son los chicos y la otra es este vestido. Así que trae aquí, que esta noche lo llevare puesto._ Dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba un tirón a la prenda, para liberarla de las codiciosas manos de Bulma._

Tres horas después, Bulma ya estaba más que lista. Se veía despampanante, como era habitual en ella. Ese día, el color rojo fue su aliado. Lucia un vestido burdeos de manga larga, y micro minifalda, acompañado de un gran escote por la espalda. Le seguían unos tacones de vértigo del mismo color, luciendo como maquillaje, unos sensuales labios "rojo fuego". El cabello, lo llevaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo, para mostrar a la perfección, la parte de atrás del conjunto. Iba lo que se dice "una mujer de bandera".

_-_Goku ¿te queda mucho?. Y luego dicen de las mujeres. Quiero ver como te queda._ Decía Bulma, mientras esperaba a Goku, detrás de la puerta del baño. _

_-_Ya voy, es que esta ropa es muy incomoda. Yo prefiero ir con mi ropa deportiva; estoy más cómodo, y no aprieta ni pica tanto._ Decía Goku, quejándose desde el baño. _

_-_Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir, que esta noche tienes que vestirte de esta manera. Pero venga….¡¡sal ya!!._ Dijo Bulma, aporreando la puerta._

_-_Ya estoy listo. Pero este pantalón me tira mucho de la entrepierna. _Decía Goku, abriendo la puerta del baño, dejando boquiabierta a Bulma. _

_-_Goku estas, estas……dios mío, no tengo palabras_. Decía la chica con la mano en el pecho, al ver al chico._

El muchacho de cabello despeinado, lucia unos jeans oscuros, combinados con un ceñido suéter de escote en pico, color azul cielo. Ese color, hacía una buena combinación con el tono de sus ojos y su piel. Por ultimo, con un toque "deportivo", llevaba unas zapatillas del mismo color al suéter.

_-_Bueno, pues en cuanto que Chichí este lista, ya podremos irnos. Yancha nos esta esperando allí._ Decía Bulma, mientras miraba el reloj colgado, en la pared del salón. _

_-_Pues si nos esta esperando, será mejor que nos demos prisa._ Dijo Chichí haciendo su aparición en la sala, cuando Bulma y Goku se giraron para verla._

Chichí estaba verdaderamente preciosa. Su vestido de inspiración oriental y color champán, le sentaba como un guante. Era sin mangas, con escote en círculo al final de los broches del cuello, mostrando parte del pecho. Como el de Bulma, este también tenía una generosa minifalda, que además poseía una abertura mostrando más de su pierna derecha. Los tacones altos, era algo esencial, que no podía faltarle al conjunto. Y como colofón, Chichí soltó su larga cabellera negra, algo bastante raro en ella, exceptuando, solo cuando iba a dormir.

-¿Chichí?...¿eres tu?. Madre mía, esta noche tengo que estar muy alerta o me quitaras a todos los chicos._ Dijo Bulma, haciéndole un cumplido a su compañera mientras sonreía.- _Incluido a Goku_. Dijo Por ultimo la chica de pelo azul, guiñándole un ojo a Chichí, mientras que a estar se le volvía a cambiar el gesto a enfado._

Una fila muy larga de gente, esperaba en la calle, para poder entrar en aquel local, tan de moda y solicitado en la ciudad, mientras dos enormes porteros, seleccionaban a quien dejaban pasar y a quien no.

Dentro de esa misma fila, se encontraban Goku, Bulma y Chichí, esperando para poder entrar.

_-_Mira que cantidad de gente. No creo que nosotros tengamos suerte, están echando a muchos para atrás. _Decía Chichí, un poco desilusionada._

_-_Tu siempre tan negativa, veras como si entramos. Confía en mí_. Dijo Bulma, estando ya muy cerca de la puerta._

_-_Ummm, vosotras dos por supuesto que entráis. Venga, guapas pasad_. Dijo un enorme, portero que custodiaba la puerta, retirando el cordón rojo de terciopelo, cuando vio a Bulma y a Chichí. -_Tú, no sabes que aquí no se puede entrar con zapatillas_. Dijo el corpulento hombre, refiriéndose a Goku._

_-_Claro que puede pasar. ¿Y sabes por qué?. Le dijo Bulma molesta al portero. –Por que yo soy Bulma "Brief_". Dijo la chica, al oído de este._

_-_Claro, claro, su amigo puede pasar, disculpe_. Decía el portero nervioso, mientras tartamudeaba._

Dentro de la discoteca, las luces, la música y la masa de gente, tanto en la barra como en la pista bailando, era algo que estimulaba de manera alarmante los sentidos de Goku. El jamás en su vida, pudo imaginarse que existiera un sitio así. Estaba impresionado y desconcertado a la vez.

A lo lejos, un atractivo muchacho, saludaba a Bulma, haciendo exagerados gestos con los brazos.

-Ey mirad, ahí esta Yancha. ¡Hola Yancha!._ Dijo Bulma a voces, saludando al chico. _

-Hola preciosa…….¡¡WUAU!! ¿Chichí?, Dios mió hoy estas impresionante_. Decía Yancha, casi babeando al ver a la morena_.-Ehhhh…..esto quería decir que, las dos, las dos estáis impresionantes. _Volvía a decir el chico nervioso, notando la mirada de Bulma, clavándose como una estaca en su corazón_.–En fin ¿queréis tomar algo?_ Sugirió por ultimo el chico._

Minutos mas tarde, los cuatro chicos, estaban sentados tomándose unas copas, en uno de los sillones de la "disco".

-¡¿No creéis que la música esta muy alta?!._ Dijo Chichí casi gritando._

_-_Pues a mi no me lo parece, está perfecta así. _Respondía Bulma, en el mismo tono que su compañera. –_Chichí, relájate y disfruta. ¿Por qué no le das un trago la copa que te hemos pedido?._ Decía la chica de pelo azul._

_-_Pues por que yo no bebo alcohol_. Dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.- _Os dije que me pidierais un zumo o cualquier cosa que no fuera licor_. –Decía Chichí enfadada. _

-Y tu Goku, ¿no pruebas la copa?._ –Dijo Yancha._

_-_Es que no se….no me gusta el olor, huele como a fuerte_. –Dijo Goku, encogiendo la nariz, en señal de asco. _

_-_Jejejeje, es normal que huela así, el "Vodka" es fuerte. Si quieres te cambio tu copa por la mía_. Decía Bulma, haciendo el intercambio de bebidas. –_Toma, esta si que te gustara. Es agradable tanto el olor, como el sabor. Se llama "mojito", venga pruébala_. Le animaba la chica. _

-Ummmm, si que es verdad que huele muy bien. Huele como las infusiones de menta que me tomaba en el monasterio. ¡¡Ummmmm!!, ¡¡y también sabe muy bien!!._ Dijo bebiéndose de un trago la copa. _–Quiero más._ Decía Goku, satisfecho, mientras se relamía los labios._

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la misma discoteca, cinco hombres estaban reunidos en una mesa, con varios whiskys y un maletín, encima de esta.

_-_Aquí está, esta es la mercancía, diez kilos de pastillas de éxtasis, como acordamos._ Dijo uno de los hombres abriendo el maletín, y girándolo hacia los otros hombres, que estaban enfrente de ellos_.-Os aseguro que es de muy buena calidad_. Afirmó el mismo individuo._

- Si es de buena calidad o no, eso habrá que demostrarlo, ¿no crees?. No soy tan estupido de aceptar algo sin comprobarlo._ Dijo Vegeta, sorbiendo de su copa de whisky._

-Te estoy diciendo que es éxtasis puro_. Dijo el hombre de antes, alterado.- _No llevo encima un microscopio ni nada parecido, para que lo puedas comprobar. Además, no es el primer negocio que hacemos con vosotros, y nunca os hemos fallado. Así que ya me estáis entregando el dinero, del que habíamos hablado._ Decía aquel tipo muy nervioso e irritado. _

-Tranquilo, ¿por qué te pones tan frenético?, ¿acaso tienes algo que ocultar?. Te repito, que una vez que demostréis, tu y tu amiguito que es buena, nosotros os daremos el dinero._ Dijo Vegeta, con nervios de acero._

Por otro lado, Nappa que estaba a la derecha de Vegeta, estaba inmerso en el negocio, con cara de pocos amigos. Pero al contrario que Nappa, Raditz, que estaba a la izquierda, no le quitaba ojo o una muchacha morena "con rasgos orientales", que estaba pidiendo en la barra.

_-_Vegeta._ Decía Raditz, interrumpiendo a este. _–Vegeta._ Le volvía a llamar, mientras que el aludido, le ignoraba por completo. –_Vegeta escúchame. _–Dijo de nuevo el chico, cuando Vegeta furioso, se volvió hacia el._

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJO QUIERES?!._ Dijo Vegeta, gritando a Raditz._

-Tengo la solución para comprobar, si la mercancía es pura o no. Confía en mí.-_ Dijo Raditz, rompiendo una de las bolsitas del maletín, ante la atenta mirada de todos, mientras se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a algún lado. _

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno…..jejjeje. Como pudisteis leer al principio, Bulma interrumpió a Goku y a Chichí como muchos esperabais jejeje, pero mas adelante no los interrumpirá veréis como no jejeje.

Tranquilas/os fans de Vegeta –Bulma, que en la segunda parte ya veréis, tendran un encuentro interesante.

Pero ¿Qué pretende Raditz a donde ira? ¿y Goku?, ¿se emborrachará?, ¿se topara con "su familia"? ¡¡Dios mió que pasará?!. Segunda parte en marcha…..

¡¡Un beso a todos!!


	9. Celos II parte

No he querido haceros esperar mucho, ya que la segunda parte, viene muy, pero que muy calentita. Esta parte, tiene de todo, ya lo leeréis.

Como siempre no os resumo nada, solo espero de todo corazón que os guste, y me dejéis esos magníficos comentarios que tanto, tanto me animan. ¡¡De todo corazón muchísimas gracias!!

**Capitulo 8: Celos (II parte)**

La mesa en donde estaban sentados los chicos, estaba llena de montones de vasos vacíos, la mayor parte "mojitos", bebidos por Goku.

El licor era tan agridulce y sabroso, que el muchacho, se lo bebía como si fuese agua. Goku, comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si estuviese mareado. De un momento a otro, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música, moviendo su pie, y cuerpo al compás. El no es que tuviera mucho sentido de la vergüenza o el ridículo, pero ahora, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Por otro lado, Chichí estaba asqueada. Ella era la única que no bebía alcohol, y se aburría al ver, como cada uno de sus amigos, iba a lo suyo, sin ni siquiera reparar, en que ella estaba delante.

Bulma, que estaba "algo" bebida, se besaba con Yancha apasionadamente, haciendo sentir incómoda a Chichí, que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado. Mientras que Goku, llamaba constantemente a la camarera, para que le trajese más "mojitos".

De repente, una bella chica rubia, vestida de forma provocativa, se acercó hasta ellos, haciendo que Chichí desconfiase.

-Hola, mi nombre es Luchia. _Dijo la chica, dirigiéndose a Goku._ –Verás, llevo observándote desde hace rato y me preguntaba si querías ir a la pista, a bailar conmigo. _Decía la chica, proponiéndole a Goku._

-Es que…..me iban a traer otro mojito. No, creo que no. _Dijo Goku, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a la camarera con su mojito. _

-Bien, eso por buscona. Largo de aquí atrevida. _Pensaba Chichí, mientras miraba a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, y sonreía maliciosamente. _

-Estupendo, aquí esta mi mojito. _Decía Goku entusiasmado, bebiéndoselo de un solo trago, al instante, que la camarera lo dejó en la mesa. -_Bueno, ahora si; vayamos a bailar_. Dijo el chico, agarrando la mano de la chica, mientras se dirigían a la pista._

-¿¡Como?!. _Pensaba Chichí con la boca abierta, viéndolos marchar._

-Vaya con Goku, y parecía tonto. _Dijo Yancha impresionado._

Media hora mas tarde, la chica semioriental, estaba sentada en un taburete, cara a la barra, asqueada y aburrida de ver, como Bulma y Yancha se daban el lote. Pero mas que por eso, estaba molesta por lo que había pasado antes, con Goku y aquella "golfa" teñida de rubia.

Ahora miraba hacia la pista, y no solo era esa muchacha rubia la que bailaba con Goku, sino que había, tres chicas mas con el. Y lo peor de todo es que Goku, no parecía estar a disgusto ni asustado. El chico, estaba pasándoselo en grande, bailando con las cuatro mujeres, que lo sobaban y tocaban por todas partes.

Chichí apretaba el puño enrabiada, con algunas lagrimas de ira en sus ojos, cuando decidió irse de aquel local, en donde nadie la iba a echar de menos. Agarro su bolsito de mano, y se levantó del taburete, con dirección al a puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños Goku. _Dijo la chica en voz baja,_ _cuando de repente, notó una mano que la sostenía por el brazo_.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?. _Le dijo un hombre alto y moreno, de cabello largo_.

-Si, me iba a mi casa…..me, me duele la cabeza. _Dijo la chica muy séria, soltándose con delicadeza del agarre_.

-Pareces enfadada por algo, ¿me dejas que te invite a una copa?. _Le sugirió aquel hombre._

-Gracias, pero no bebo. Y no estoy enfadada, es solo que…..no es asunto suyo. _Decía Chichí, desconfiada._

-Vale, muy bien. Pero no me creo que una preciosa mujer como tu, este que aquí sola, por ningún motivo. Si no bebes alcohol, ¿no me dejas invitarte aun refresco?. Los problemas es mejor contarlos, para que uno se desahogue, y deje salir toda esa rabia que se lleva dentro. Por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombres es Raditz. _Dijo el muchacho, extendiendo la mano._

_-_El mió es Chichí; encantada._ La morena desconfió por un rato, pero finalmente estrechó la mano de Raditz. _

_-_¿Qué quieres tomar?. _Preguntó el hombre._

-Pues me gustaría un zumo de melocotón, gracias. _Dijo Chichí sonriendo. _

-Eso esta echo. Camarero un martín seco y un zumo de melocotón, para la señorita_. Ordenó Raditz. _

Una vez que el camarero depositó las copas en la barra, Raditz con un rápido movimiento aprovechando que Chichí estaba distraída, vertió una de las pastillas de éxtasis, en el vaso de la chica.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué es eso por lo que ibas a irte, y privarnos a los demás de tu belleza? _Dijo Raditz, haciendo sonrojar a Chichí. _-¿No me digas que era por un hombre?. _Preguntó el chico, mientras estaba al pendiente de que la chica sorbiera de su copa._

-Bueno pues…..la verdad es que no lo se. Estoy echa un lió, a mi este chico no me gusta…..pero, ufff o no lo se…._Decía la chica, cuando por fin, dio un sorbo a su zumo._

-¡Bingo!, ahora solo queda esperar a ver como reacciona. Si no muere, quiere decir que la mercancía es buena. La verdad es que no me gustaría que muriera, no sin antes, metérsela hasta la garganta. Quizás mas tarde, cuando esté muy colocada, lo haga. Esta, muy pero que muy buena._ Pensaba Raditz, mientras observaba fijamente a Chichí._

-Ningún hombre se merece que una chica como tu, sufra por el_. Miraba sin perderse detalle, como la chica, terminó de beberse todo su zumo, cuando pensó retirarse, para ver el futuro espectáculo desde lejos. –_Esto….. preciosa, ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero tengo que irme.Hasta más ver_. Dijo besando la mano de Chichí a continuación, en señal de despedida._

- Muy…..muy bien. Si, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión_. Decía la morena, impresionada por el gesto.- _¡Ah!, y gracias por el zumo_. Le dijo al chico, mientras lo veía marchar._

Raditz, regresó a su primitivo asiento, con Vegeta y los demás, para contarles, en que consistía su experimento, y que solo debían esperar, unos cinco minutos.

Bulma llevaba bastante rato sola en aquel sillón del fondo, desde que Yancha le dijo, que tenía que ir al baño. Como si hubiera sido un flash, Chichí se pasó por su mente, en aquel momento.

-¡Ahiba!, me había olvidado por completo de ella. Goku se fue con aquella chica a bailar a la pista, pero ¿y Chichí?, ¿dónde se habrá metido?. Pobrecita, espero que no se haya ido a casa. La hemos ignorado por completo. Pero es que si no fuera tan insulsa, y se divirtiera como hace todo el mundo pues……Pero será mejor que de una vuelta, mientras que viene Yancha , para ver si tengo suerte y la encuentro por aquí. _Pensaba Bulma, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para buscar a Chichí. _

La vista sin saber por que, comenzaba a estarle borrosa y todo le daba vueltas. Chichí, caminaba como un zombie entre la gente, chocándose con todo el mundo y sin saber a donde iba, cuando ahí estaba ella; en mitad de la pista de baile.

A tan sólo tres metros de ella, Goku, estaba bailando aun, con las cuatro chicas de antes.

La morena, fijo su vista, tan solo unos segundos, cuando una furia interna surgió de sus entrañas y le hizo ir directa hacia ellos. En concreto, directa hacia la chica, que ahora estaba bailando más cerca de Goku, y se rozaba con el, de forma descarada.

Aquella muchacha que estaba feliz, divirtiéndose, y coqueteando con aquel chico tan guapo, nunca pudo imaginarse, lo que le iba a esperar segundos después.

-¡¡Quítale las manos de encima pedazo de PUTA!! _Dijo Chichí rabiosa, empujando a la chica con toda su fuerza, hasta tirarla al suelo. _

La fuerza de Chichí, era bastante superior a la de cualquier chica, ya que ella dominaba las artes marciales a la perfección. Dejó a la pobre chica que bailaba con Goku, algo mal herida, con una brecha en la frente, por la que derramaba abundante sangre.

-¿Habéis visto?, pues eso es lo que os espera a las demás, como vengáis aquí a zorrear con mi "novio". _Decía Chichí, con los ojos desencajados. _

-¿Que es lo que pasa ahí?.-_Se preguntó Bulma, cuando vio a un corrillo de gente, en mitad de la pista._

-Pero Chichí, ¿que estas haciendo?, ¿por qué le has hecho daño a esa chica?. Son grandes chicas, de verdad, nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien bailando. Acaso no se, ¿te hemos dicho o hemos echo algo que te sentara mal?. _Preguntaba Goku, inocente y desconcertado._

Mientras tanto, después de abrirse camino como pudo, Bulma, estaba en primera fila, para ver lo que estaba pasando, cuando se sorprendió al ver, a Goku y a Chichí en mitad de la pista.

-Pasándotelo bien, pasándotelo bien…._Repetía Chichí, como si estuviera perturbada._ –Con quien te lo tienes que pasar bien, es….¡¡SOLO COMIGO!!. _Dijo a voces, agarrando a Goku por el cuello y plantándole un fuerte beso en los labios._

Goku se quedó petrificado. Aquella chica loca e histérica, pero al mismo tiempo encantadora, le estaba dando el primer beso de su vida. Estuvo apunto de retroceder y hacer que la chica entrara en razón, ya que habiendo sido criado en un monasterio entre sacerdotes, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos, y se sentía incómodo y confuso. Pero al notar los suaves labios de Chichí aspirando los suyos, una corriente eléctrica, recorrió todo su cuerpo. El aroma a vainilla de Chichí, se colaba por sus fosas nasales, llevándolo al paraíso, a si como también lo extasiaban, todas las sensaciones que la chica estaba despertando en el, cosas que no sabía explicar, pero que no podían ser tan malas como le decían los monjes. De repente, comenzó a notar, como algo caliente y suave, se empezaba a colar en su boca, jugando con su propia lengua. No tubo mas remedio, que dejarse llevar, y cerrar los ojos, al igual que lo estaba haciendo Chichí, para sentir, que era aquello que la chica le estaba haciendo.

-No….No me lo puedo creer. _Decía Bulma asombrada, al ver la escena que estaban montando aquellos dos_. –Esto tengo que contárselo a Yancha. Veras que risa cuando se lo diga. Jejejeje, no me va a creer. _Se decía a si misma divertida_.-Por cierto, ¿estará todavía en el baño? Será mejor que lo busque allí. –_Pensó abriéndose camino de nuevo entre la multitud, para ir a los aseos._

Después de unos diez largos minutos, en los que se pasaron besando, Goku y Chichí ante la atónita mirada de casi toda la discoteca, se separaron lentamente.

-¿Goku?. _Dijo Chichí, aun con los ojos cerrados._

-Si…….si, si…..dime Chichí. _Decía Goku, nervioso y aun estupefacto, por aquel largo beso que la chica le había dado, y que el, gustoso le correspondió, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo._

–Tengo….tengo mucho frió. _Decía la chica, comenzando a temblar y a sudar, por los efectos del éxtasis_.- Y otra cosa, yo que tu me tapaba esa tremenda erección, por que todo el mundo te está mirando la entrepierna. _Dijo por ultimo, antes de desmayarse, en los brazos de Goku._

-¿Qué?, erec…¿cómo?, Chichí no te comprendo, no se que quieres decir…..¿Chichí?, ¿Chichí?, Chichí contesta, ¿qué te sucede?, reacciona, dime algo, por favor_. Decía Goku preocupado, zarandeando levemente a la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de su estado. _

La chica de pelo azul, entro en el baño de caballeros sin ningún reparo, buscando a Yancha. Después de peinar la zona, no vio ni rastro de el. Extrañada de no encontrarlo allí, sintió la necesidad de utilizar ella misma el baño, pero esta vez el de "señoritas".

Una vez que utilizó el retrete, se lavó las manos y se miraba al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje, cuando por el reflejo, vio algo que le resultó familiar, tirado en el suelo.

-Un momento, pero si es……la pulsera que le regalé a Yancha_. Dijo Bulma, levantando el objeto del suelo. _-¡Yancha!._ Grito su nombre a voces, haciendo sonar el eco. _

No escuchaba nada, solo completo y absoluto silencio, cuando un estornudo, rompió la calma.

Bulma temiéndose lo peor, frunció el ceño y abrió de un golpe, la puerta de uno de los retretes en donde escuchó, que podía provenir el estornudo. Sus sospechas y miedos, se habían cumplido. Yancha estaba encerrado con otra chica, practicando sexo en los servicios.

-Bu….Bu…Bulma…..escucha, esto, esto no es lo que piensas. _Decía el chico sin pulso, al ser sorprendido por Bulma, con los pantalones bajados y una chica de espaldas a el, con el trasero en pompa._

-Eres un…..eres un…..¡¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!!, ¡¡CERDO ASQUEROSO!!._Decía Bulma dolida y furiosa, ante la mirada de la chica, con la que le había sido infiel su "novio". _

-Bulma escucha, no, no puedes enfadarte conmigo. Tu, tu misma me dijiste que no éramos novios, ni pareja, ni nada. Me dijiste que éramos amigos…..amigos que se lo pasan bien. _Decía Yancha, tratando de excusarse._

-Eres un desgraciado y no te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida. ¿Como te atreves a traicionarme de esta manera?. Decía Bulma, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Dices que solo somos amigos?, que yo sepan a los amigos no se le hacen tantos favores, como los que yo te he hecho a ti. ¿O quieres que te recuerde, por que estas trabajando conmigo, o ganando mas sueldo que los demás, o quien te compró el "audi" y la harley ?. Por lo menos yo, no soy tan esplendida con un "solo" amigo. _Decía la chica de pelo azul, indignada._

-¿Y que me dices de Goku?, con el si que eres desprendida, y ….._Decía Yancha, replicando._

-Haz el favor de no meter a Goku en esto. El si que es un amigo de verdad, y su situación es distinta, no puedes compararte con el. Además, cuando te decía que tú y yo éramos "amigos especiales", es por que no me quería atar a nadie, tan pronto, y me pareció más divertida, una relación así. Pero yo solo te pedí una cosa, lealtad, y no has sabido respetarlo. _Dijo Bulma muy entristecida._

-Pero Bulma, yo te quiero, de verdad perdóname. _Dijo el chico, intentando abrazarla._

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¡¡déjame, no me toques!! ._Dijo la chica, separándose de el con violencia, abofeteándolo después. _–¿Crees que soy tan imbecil y me voy a tragar tus palabras?. Tu a mi no me quieres……al igual que yo a ti tampoco. Simplemente te diviertes conmigo, y te conviene mi dinero….. nada mas. Además, se de sobra que esta no es tu primera infidelidad, que te vas con cuanta chica se te cruza en el camino…..pero he tenido la desgracia de no haberte sorprendido antes. Adiós Yancha_. Dijo Bulma saliendo por la puerta del baño, dejando a un sorprendido y mudo Yancha, al fondo, mientras se acariciaba el rostro abofeteado._

Bulma lloraba amargamente, estaba dolida, pero no por haber cortado con Yancha, si no mas bien, por haber sido traicionada. Ella sabia de sobra que con Yancha, solo se lo pasaba bien y nada mas, que lo suyo no era serio, y que jamás pasarían por el altar. Pero le dolió muchísimo el ser traicionada, y que violasen su orgullo. Ella era demasiado bella, inteligente y genial, como para que un hombre prefiriera acostarse con otra chica, teniendo la suerte de estar con ella.

La chica de pelo azul, fue directa a la barra con la única intención, de emborracharse esa noche. Emborrachase y olvidar.

-Un whisky doble, por favor. _Le dijo Bulma al camarero, que inmediatamente le sirvió su copa, y esta, bebió de un solo trago_. -Sírveme otra. _Le ordenó nuevamente al "barman"._

-Bebes igual que un hombre, si no fuera por ese ceñido vestido de "ramera", diría que lo eres. _Dijo un hombre, que estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo el mismo licor. _

-En primer lugar, yo bebo lo que me da la gana, y lo segundo, es que este vestido es un "versace". Y la ramera…. lo será tu madre. _Dijo girándose molesta, cuando se quedó de piedra con lo que vio._

-Vaya, sigues teniendo el mismo mal genio, que le día que me arañaste la cara. ¿Sabes?, justo antes de eso, pensé que eras un poco lerda, pero me sorprendieron tus agallas. ¿No pensaste que yo podía haber sido un mal tipo, y que te podía haber rajado el cuello allí mismo?. _Dijo "Vegeta", sorbiendo de su copa._

-Disculpa……ha….ha sido una mala idea el venir aquí. _Dijo Bulma, sin aliento, intentando huir del lado de Vegeta._

-Camarero..¿es que no has oído que la chica te ha pedido otro whisky ?, ¿acaso te han pegado un tiro en las malditas orejas?. Tráeselo rápido, y de paso, ponme otro a mi. _Dijo el muchacho, encendiéndose un cigarrillo._

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?, ¿quieres invitarme o algo así?. Te advierto que si es así, no conseguirás nada. _Decía la chica de pelo azul molesta. _

- ¿Conseguir el que?. Acaso mujer absurda, estas pensando que quiero ligar contigo jejeje. _Reía Vegeta, haciendo que Bulma se sintiera ridícula_. – Solo quiero que te pongan tu copa para que puedes seguir bebiendo como un cantinero. Me hacen gracia las mujeres vulgares. _Dijo el chico de cabello puntiagudo._

-¿A quien llamas tu vulgar? . Que sepas que yo soy una de las "señoritas" más distinguidas y refinadas de este país. Como te atrevas a cuestionar eso, soy capaz de volver a marcarte el rostro. _Decía Bulma, plantándole cara, a aquel hombre tan grosero, cuando se topo con sus ojos. _

Aquellos ojos negros de mirada penetrante, la dejaron fuera de juego, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran. Vegeta la miraba fijamente, como si fuese capaz de mirar dentro de su alma.

-¿Refinada?, ¿"señorita"?, una mujer que pelea igual que un gato callejero. Por favor, ¿pero te has mirado a un espejo?, tienes todo el rimel corrido y te baja por las mejillas. _Dijo dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo._

-¿Cómo?..._Dijo Bulma reaccionando, tocándose la cara con sus dedos, y dándose cuenta al mirarlos, que efectivamente aquel hombre tenia razón. _

-Su whisky señorita. _Dijo el camarero sirviéndole a Bulma._

-Vamos, bébetelo, puedes retarme si quieres para ver quien aguanta mas. Pero no creo que yo llegue a tu nivel, nunca e jugado a esto con una alcohólica. _Dijo Vegeta, humillando mas a Bulma._

Bulma, se sentía rabiosa, estaba apunto de hacer una locura, cuando algo la distrajo.

-Bulma…¡¡Bulma!!. _Decía Goku desde lo lejos, cargando a una Chichí inconsciente sobre su hombro. _

-Me tengo que ir, un amigo me llama, pero antes…_Dijo agarrando la copa de whisky, tirándole el licor, en la cara a Vegeta_. –A mi nadie me llama vulgar borracha, desgraciado. _Decía bufándose de Vegeta, cuando este, muy furioso, la sujetó por los brazos, aprisionándola contra la barra._

-No tienes ni idea de con quien te estas metiendo, maldita zorra. _Le dijo Vegeta al oído, haciendo presión con su propio cuerpo, sintiendo como Bulma se moría del miedo_. –Te crees muy graciosa, con eso que acabas de hacer ¿verdad?, ¿pero que tal si yo me hago otra gracia?. _En ese momento, sin dejar escapar a la chica, agarro el vaso de "tubo" que había quedado vació y lo puso delante de la cara de Bulma_.- ¿Nunca te has fijado en la forma tan curiosa, que tienen estos vasos?, a muchas mujeres le podrían servir como un consolador, ¿tu que piensas?, ¿qué tal si lo probamos aquí y ahora?. _Decía sujetando los dos brazos de la chica con una mano, mientras que con la otra, comenzó a bajar el vaso, introduciendo su rodilla entre las dos piernas de la chica, para que esta las abriera_.

-Por favor, no lo hagas._ Decía la chica con pavor, sintiéndose inmóvil y paralizada, incluso para gritar o pedir ayuda. _

Vegeta sutilmente, acariciaba el muslo de la chica con sus nudillos, levantando un poco la minifalda, hasta acariciar uno de sus glúteos. Haciendo un lento recorrido hacia su zona intima, con un dedo que le quedaba libre, retiro despacio la ropa interior de la chica hacia un lado, para tener mejor acceso. Mientras tanto, Bulma suspiraba, haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera rítmicamente, junto con el tórax del chico.

-Ahora mismo de un fuerte golpe, podría meterte este baso por tu precioso "conejito". Dijo colocando el vaso en su entrada, mientras Bulma, suspiraba ahogadamente. – ¿Pero sabes por que no lo voy a hacer?,. Por que eres tan zorra, que te acabaría gustando_. Decía Vegeta por último, soltando a la chica._

Bulma lo miró atónita por unos momentos, contrayendo el rostro furiosa, y echando fuego por los ojos, cuando se largó de allí a toda prisa, en dirección a Goku, que la llevaba esperando (y llamando) desde hacia cinco minutos.

-Jejejejej , menuda golfa. _Reía Vegeta, maliciosamente, viéndola marchar_. –No me lo puedo creer, el baso esta empañado….¡¡estaba como una perra en celo!!, jejeje. _Reía de nuevo, mirando el baso, cuando a través de el, vio a lo lejos, como la chica de antes, hablaba con un muchacho, un muchacho que le resultaba familiar_. –Ese chico…..pero si es……¡¡mierda es Kakarotto!!. _Dijo corriendo a toda prisa, en dirección a ellos._

Parecía que toda la gente de la maldita discoteca, iba a cruzarse enfrente de el, cuando por fin llego a su destino.

-¡¡Maldita sea, se han ido!!...¡¡MIERDA, JODER!!. _Decía Vegeta furioso, una vez que ya estaba en la calle, mientras daba un puñetazo en la pared, cuando vio como se marchaba Kakarotto con aquella muchacha en un taxi, imposible de alcanzar_. – Tú, ¿sabes quien es la mujer de pelo azul que se acaba de marchar?. _Le dijo Vegeta, a uno de los guardias de la puerta, desesperado. _

-¿Se refiere a Bulma Brief?, me extraña que no la conozca; ella es muy famosa en Roma. Su familia es multimillonaria. Además, ella es la dueña del centro deportivo "bodybell". Y para colmo esta buenísima. _Decía el portero del local chismorreando. _

-Así que se llama Bulma, y además multimillonaria…...ummm me parece que al final de todo boy a tener suerte. ¿Pero que relación tendrá con Kakarotto?, no importa, ella me llevará hasta ese bastardo. _Decía Vegeta para si mismo, mientras esgrimía una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. _

* * *

Lo se, se que me enrollo mucho y que este ha sido el mas largo de todos, y eso que era una segunda parte, pero es que cuando una esta inspirada, pues ya se sabe jejjeej.

Bueno pues cuantas emociones ¿verdad?, por un lado Chichí inconsciente, que menudo Raditz, hacerle eso a la pobre. Y por otro lado lo de "Vegeta y Bulma". Dedicada esa escena (y muchas mas que le seguirán jejeje) a todos sus fans ¿a que no os la esperabais? Jeje.

Un beso muy grande y espero postear para el domingo.


End file.
